The final Dark Age
by Gun and RoseS
Summary: This is about Pevensie children, especially Peter and Susan, it's about them when they were not brothers and sisters, and their role in ruler diferent land, and how they will face the end of the world. this is my first fanfic. R and R! UPDATE CHAPTER 5
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: all the following character and places is not mine except for the story.

Chapter one:

_**~Rain Prelude~**_

it was called Ivalice, it was peace at the first time this world was reborn. Human, other creatures and nature lived side by side. But then, like our world, occured a time where they were separated with their own greedy. The human fought among them to get power, while the other race losing their hope for them, because they don't why but human are always be the one who united them, but when they saw that their soul wasn't pure anymore, they prefer to leaved them alone and exile them self to the place where they're supposed to be. Elfs back to the woods and the mountains, dwarfs back to their deepest mine, and etc. Now, there are so many kingdom among the human, from the small one, until the huge one.

Ivalice itself divided by two, the middle earth in south (which consist of some human kingdom, elfs kingdom, dwarf, etc), and the distant earth in north (which all of them are human kingdom). Recently, there's a big incident in middle earth, Sauron the eye has comeback. Fortunately, middle earth (altough with a half death situation) manage to get rid Sauron without asking for help from distant earth. This incident even create a new ruler among the middle earth, they finally united again. They were hoping distant earth can do the same, because one of the elf's leader predict that another enemies will occur among them, and at that time, they have to become one if they want to win. The problem is, the middle earth still working on their reconstructure after Sauron's death, while distant earth still don't care about anything or anyone else except their kingdom.

***

"What's the matter Sue? You dont look so well?" Lucy asked the princess of Dalmasca with a bit worried. "It's your engagement party. You should be happy!" she tried to cheer her up.

A girl in a beautiful white dress with silver ribbon was sitting on a huge and puffy bed. She's actually really beautiful, a real beauty. She has a brown red wavy hair which fall until her waist which is very smooth and shine, her skin was white like a snow, her eyes were very pretty with long eyelashes and a blue ice coloured eyed ball, her lips are full, orange and very sensual, it'll make any guy who kiss her there very satisfy. She's Susan, 19 years old, the Royal Princess of Dalmasca, a small kingdom in distant earth. She was very clever, gorgeous, soft, and well mannered as a princess, and in battle field she was a very good archer and quite a fighter. Though she actually hated blood and scene where people sliced each other, that's why if it's not very necessary she prefer to stay hidden and plan the strategy. She was also great with politics.

"I am happy.." Susan protested.

"You can't fool me," Lucy shooked her head. As for her, she's a girl with a very bright personality, she's friendly and always give smile even for people she doesn't know about. She's not very beautiful, but she's pretty and very cute with honey coloured straight hair which fall until her back of arm pit, she has a yellow skin, her eyes were big with a rounded bright green eye ball, her pink lips are soft and thin. Lucy are 17 years old, and she was Susan best friend, and even though she was not a blue blood, but King Lune (Susan's father) let her played with his daughter and love her like she was his own child. Lucy also not well mannered as Susan, but she knows what people like and don't like, so she always behaved by that taught, so people don't have any problem when she's around, contrary, they were happy when she's around. Lucy also not a very good fighter, but she always get helped from place she never imagine to.

"What do you expected? You want me to jump happily?" Susan mumble with a bit upset. She stand and walk to the balcony.

"At least they give us a very pretty dress," Lucy tried to calm her and happily look at her own pink satyn dress. "And you were so stand out with your outfit and make up. I bet all boys out there feel to kill Caspian when you both on parade earlier," she mock her.

Susan exhale. "I don't know Lu, it wasn't the Caspian who made me feel like this. It's something else," she finally confessed and sadly looked below the balcony.

"Fell what Su?" asked Lucy carefully.

"Feel—Hey, are my ceremony still continue? Or dad still have a guest?" Susan are trying to explain at first, but then she realized that down there, a lot of people seems busy to assamble in the hall.

"Um.. I already check your schedule, and it seems.. No," Lucy answered confusedly while standing from one of the Sofa in Susan's room. Her part time job are being Susan assistant or secretary.

Suddenly, Susan room doors are open. A 21 years old handsome guy with a brown shine hair which falls neatly until his shoulder, a big green coloured eyes and a broad shoulder suddenly come in. He usually looked calm and gentle, but now he seems a bit panic. He also still in his royal outfit which has the same color and pattern like Susan.

"I need you to give announcement, calm, and give evacuate order to our people," he said with a calm tone while walking towards Susan. But his face can't lie.

"Caspian? What's wrong?" Susan was also walked towards him.

"My lady, I'm going to collect information you need out side," Lucy asked for permit while that two couple meets near the balcony. Susan nod, and Caspian give her a thank look. Lucy gets out from that room as soon as that.

"Archadia Empire are attacking us," Caspian said in a small voice.

"What!? Why!? What have we done wrong!?" asked Susan shockly.

"We have done nothing, it just one of their attemps to wider their lands and territory. We only have two territory, while they have so many, that's why they want our land and ask us to surrender, but our parents denied that. Still, Empire said that they will take Nabradia by force this evening if we still deny them. We want a diplomacy route but they rejected all of them. So there's no option except banished them too by force," answered Caspian seriously.

"That mean's wars! How could they!? Do they know how much our people and unarmed they are!? And do you realiaze? It's Archadia we will fighting to! We were out numbered!" Susan yelled.

"Hey, calm down.. Uncle Lune, my father and I, and the Olacion order also know and understand about what you think. But whatever you or we want now are not going to work," Caspian grabed her upper arm and shake it a little to calm her down.

"So this is the truth about my bad feelings were.." Susan whispered and looked to the other way.

"Now listen carefully, go to public, announce this and asked them not to panic. Uncle Lune and I still have some work to do, we have to make the strategy and discuss about the reinforcement amount. I know you can do it. They believe you and they always feel comfort when you around," Caspian touched her cheek and softly pull her face to look at him again.

"But it's better if father give extra announcement after you were all finished so they can feel safer," said Susan. Caspian noded. "And your father?" Susan touched Caspian palm on her cheek.

"He already goes there with his troops," Caspian eye suddennly look a bit worried. "Look Sue, I know before this we were only best friend, cousin.." he looked to the other side, his grab power on Susan upper arms gets a bit stronger. Susan look at him with no expression. "But now, after that announcement, I need you to stay beside me," then Caspian looked at her again, bow a little, closed his eyes, and put his forehead on her forehead.

"Caspian.." Susan call his name. She actually feel quite shock when Caspian do that. He is her fiance now, but what he said before was not mistaken. They were grown up together in almost every single way they know, like play, study, and fighting. They were know each other toughts and act. Susan care about him like he is her own brother, the same thing happen to Caspian. But one year ago, their parents finally told them their plan since they were a child, that they were make to be together. To stronger Dalmasca.

"Change your clothes, and dont forget to put a thin armor before it just in case."

"I found you.." a boy whispered happily, his eyes spying his prey carefully. He was actually Prince Peter from Narnia kingdom, it's one of the largest kingdom in distant earth beside Archadia. The diferent were, they were huge from the begining while Archadia keep growing, Narnia's king (who is Peter father) doesn't wanna do an expand because he thinks that his people had enough fertile land and life, so he doesn't want to find a conflict which will cause suffer to his beloved people, while the ruler of Archadia in the other hand wouldn't stop to conquer all land in distant earth, and fortunately his ambition was having a full suport from his greedy people.

Peter himself are actually a good prince among his people. His people know that he fought well in battle field, he was fierce, and have guts, also a quite good strategiest, and as a prince he was well mannered, care to his people and embrace them. But what his people dont know is he actually can be pretty bald and spoiled when he only around his parents and his guards. Just like this time. He's having his hunting time, but he start to feel bored because his guards always following him around. So he fooled them and get away. He made it. And after fourty five minutes searching, he finally found a prey. A big wot hog, it's as tall as he is and very fat. Peter's mouth are now watery, he imagine how delicious that juicy meat when he fry them. He actually good looking when he as a prince, and fierce as a warior with his golden short messy hair, his sharped blue eyes and his thick, red, full lip. He have a rounded face but that's what makes him cute. He's on the same age like Caspian.

"May I know what are you trying to do my prince," a lady with an anger voice suddenly asked from his back. Peter looked to her side, at first he tought that she was her maid and he about to mad at her because she's disturbing him. But then he realize that it wasn't a human, not a human at all. But it's a giant wot hog with size as big as a standard house in Narnia town. "With my boy?" the wot hog female continue her question. Her eyes gets sharper and red.

"Ehh.. your boy?" while Peter gets pale and stupid, he point to the cute (compare to her) wot hog. "I'm going to hunt him," he answered honestly.

The female wot hog suddenly gets mad. She lifts her front legs, makes a very scary sounds, and started aftering Peter. Peter yelled as he start running, he jumped out from the bushes where he hide, and went past the cute little wot hog which now seems a bit confused because it's mother were aftering a human.

"I'm not going to kill him!"

"Do you think I dont know what hunt is!?"  
"I imagine how delicious he's going to be, but I dont meant to kill him! My arrow point even not sharp at all, it was replace by a puffy ball cover in red powder! And I dont know it was your boy, so I'm sorry!"

"How could you! I even know who you were!" I think Peter's explanation should be quite to calm the wot hog female down, but instead, she gets more mad because Peter didn't recognize her.

Luckily, suddenly someone pulled Peter from above the tree.

"Whoa!!" Peter cry as he float in the air and bump his ass on the tree bark.

"Hhh.. I just slept for a moment and you already in a trouble," a boy stand in front of him while scratching his hair. A very handsome boy actually, he has a dark short hair, a serious expression, a black and deep black eyes, a full red lip, and a tall body. Compared to Peter, you can call him a bit skinny. And he's younger than Peter, he is 18 years old.

"I get it sorted!" moaned Peter, he try to stand.

"Your welcome," that boy rounded his eyes.

"It's not my fault that you fall aslepp Ed," Peter defend his self.

"I wonder if that pig is gonna be alright? It keeps running even when it dont have a target anymore. Luckily I save you first, if one of our man see what's going on before, they probably really killed those pig and we will have a great party," the boy who actually named Edmund changed their talking topic. It was tiring to argue with Peter, he tought.

"Hmm.." Peter looked far away where that female wot hog seems to still running. "By the way, I know that you are a sleppy head and used to sleep about five minutes in one job. But today you take a lot more time than that. Does this means my mighty guard Edmund finally feel exhausted?" then he realized that Edmund tries to change their topic, he like to make Edmund get's upset, so he tease him now.

"I'm not exhausted. It's just a bit tiring to prepare your route to the east. There are so many sea monsters. And because I remembered what your father said to keeping care of the ecology, instead of killing them I try with all my might to distract them from our route until one month!" Edmund try to explain calmly.

"What makes those diferent..?" mumble Peter in purpose. "You just get rid all the fun," he tease him again.

"What ever! Just for your information, I wont help you if one of that monstrous escape from my sight and hunt you down at our sail," Edmund now upset and felt like his going to punch Peter's mouth.

Peter smile, it's enough now, he think. He actually always appreciated Edmund attempted to protected and assisted him, not as his guardian, but as his best friend. "So, how long will we get there? What's the island name again? And what will we going to do there?" he asked. He actually really dont know, but his question actually make Edmund gets hotter.

"Two weeks, go and home journey consume one month traveling. And it's star island not a star trunk. You will assemble and attend the holy ceremony of a new star, it's Princess Ramandu who finally selected. After the ceremony she will fly to the sky and do her job, so we can go home," however, Edmund always tried to be profesional and calmed his self. His considering Peter's sucks as his patient trials.

"Aww.. That's a very long journey! But how could you get here so fast?"

"Previous, I check the route with only three man, so it is fast. While next I will carry a lot of man and a precious Prince in Dawn Treader."

"Hhh.. Dad and mom goes what ever they want again. I always loved adventure, but they dont even asking my opinion when they want to sent me as a delegation from Narnia.."

Edmund felt a bit sorry for him and try to cheer him a little when a group of war machine fly above the woods. Distract they attention straight to it.

"What the—Is father announce something before this? Some war alert or anything?" Peter was climbed the tree higher to get a better look.

"No he didn't my Prince. You better come down. And dont worry, what ever it wants to have a war with, it's not with us. It's heading out from Narnia," Edmund shooked his head and also climbed another bark to watch Peter. He whistle, and a black strong eagle come to him, it landed on his shoulder.

"This wood is the out side border of Narnia, so who ever it is, they try to make themself invinsible so the other kingdom wont know they attack something," Peter covered his head from the sun light and looked up the sky.

"So it's better if we stay hidden! Because they dont want to be seen!" Edmund warned from the other bark. He look around them sharpedly, a bit worry someone or something try to attack his prince.

"Tell my father to secure all area! We wont interfere these people who went to war, but just incase. And send a spy to know where they were heading and their purpose! It's Archadia, we shouldn't underustimate their move..." Peter finally gives his order. He looked sharply to one of the war machine with empire emblem on it.

"Roger! Now, can we come down?" Edmund look like he already finished writing Peter's order in a small perkament, he rolled it and tied it up on one of the eagle foot. "Fly to king Diggory," he said with a lower voice to the eagle. The eagle flies as soon as Edmund give his own order. Then he look to Peter again. His Prince haven't come down from his place before.

_It's a very large amount of war machine. With whom Archadia is going to fought? It's a less possibility that a small kingdom could survive from that amount. Because what I know, there are none a big kingdom in distant earth beside us both.. _Peter ask to himself.

A man in a hurry ride his horse as fast as he can to the gates of Dalmasca castle. His head was bleeding and he was covered in his own sweat.

While Lucy and Susan were at the center of the kingdom, Rabanastre town park. It's almost sunset. Lucy sits near the fish pool, she's looking at the large amount of army (for dalmasca size) whose march towards the castle, Susan in the other hand having a little conversation with one of her people, an old lady who usually sell a kitty candy for Rabanastran children.

"My lady," a man on a flying machine heading towards Lucy. He almost look a like the previous man on horse, actually they were twins. The difference between them are their hair. Cor, or this man having a blonde long hair which always neatly tied on his back or neck, sometimes he braids it or ponytail it. While his younger brother, Corin, has a short blonde hair. Both of them are the main general of Dalmasca, Corin are the head of troops which always lead Dalmascan army to battle, while Cor are the head of the Royal family guardian. Both of them are still young, they're in same age as Susan. But Corin was a fierce warrior, and the army respect him so much, and although Cor almost always went with Susan to protect her, he always keep his manner as he remember that the lady is a Princess.

"Cor.." Lucy mumbled his name and stand up. "Any news?"

"Yes," Cor answered as soon as possible while he came down from his chocobo. "A bad one actually."

"Please Mrs., I need you and I with another people evacuate from here, now," Susan tried to convince the old lady.

"It's ok my dear. Believe it or not, we'll feel safer if we stay here. We can also help our brother and sister who evacuate here from Nabradia. Besides, we dont know where we want to go when we out there. Other kingdom wouldn't probably care to us like what they did twelve years ago.." the old lady slowly shooked her head. Susan suddenly feel sorry, she feel hopeless, like she cant do anything to help her people. Her expression became cloudly, and she slowly tingled her head. "Dont blame yourself my Royal Princeses.. it's not you, your father or anyone in this kingdom have to blame. We were all, especially the one who lived out there, almost lost our humanity.. You were all, already do what you can do," the old lady touched Susan's cheek softly and smile.

"We'll do our best for all of you," Susan smiled forcedly while she takes those hand and kisses it palms.

"May Alambil always be with you.." the old lady whispered, shrug Susan's face, let her hand off from the princess, and go. Susan look at her back pleadingly.

"Susan!" Lucy called her while she's running towards her with Cor.

Susan turned and look at them both confusedly. "What's the matter?" she asked.

"Nabradia has fallen," Cor reported when he and Lucy stoped infront of Susan.

"So soon!?" Susan eyes bulged out. In the distant, she can hear her father voice to assamble the people on the city hall courtyard from the speaker.

"Yes, Archadia brought all modern war machine they got to make us down. If there are no reinforcement right now, Nabradia wont survive until night fall. That's why King assamble and gathered all people in city courtyard to explain the situation, plus send Rabanastre troops to Nabradia," Cor explain.

"Those bastard! Fighting someone whose not their size!" Susan feel her anger burn her from the inside. "What about Caspian father..?" then she suddenly remembered and lowered her voice.

"King Caspian the ninth has also fallen.." Cor sight fall to the ground. "Prince Caspian itself will no go to defend Nabradia with general Corin," he added.

"Doesn't he know as a future king he have to stay put in where he belongs now, and not try to get himself kill!?" Susan asked angrily. She start running to her chocobo. Luckily, theDalmascan women are usually wear a ballon long or short pants which usually cuts a couple cm on the side and unite by a small, soft, comfy, thin and colorful rope , or baloon skirt, so she doesn't have any difficulty to move, unlike the other Princess. their torso were also wrap in a thin clothes with long, short, or no sleeves which falls until their upper or middle belly, while their expose the rest of the belly, some of them let it falls until their hip. The one who wear sleeves are usually exposed their shoulder, but those who doesn't just have a thin clothes which cover only their shoulder. Though, as a loyal, Susan's and Lucy outfit are a bit diferent, while the common woman side pants are united with only one colour rope, they have one until three diferent colours. There usually an Opal with medium size in Susan's chest, while her shoulder cover with some thin and beautiful laces, and she likes to wear the long sleeves, while Lucy have a complex bordir on her chest, she prefers no sleve and let her clothes fall to her hip, if Susan have Opal, she have a colourful bangle on her left hand.

Susan started riding to city hall courtyard. There are some trafic because the line of the troops and peoples crowed. War and flying machine pasted one by one above her. It was so busy and crowded right now. "Excuse me," said Susan, try not to make anyone steped by her chocobo. She couldn't moved because she's trap in the middle of trafic.

"Princess Susan!" suddenly, Cor and Lucy in his previous flying machine floated above and near her. "Give me your hand!" asked Cor with a bigger voice, it's so noisy around them. He reached out one of his hands.

"What about Cookie?" Susan looked at her chocobo.

"My Man will take care of her!" Cor calmed her down. Susan finally grabed his hands, and with the help of Lucy, she manage to sit properly in the middle of them.

"What are you planning to do?" asked Lucy slowly on Susan's ear.

"I'm going to. Caspian always careless when he's on fire. I cant let him go by himself. Besides, I am a princess, so I must protect my kingdom!" Susan answered unpatient. "Can you go any faster general?"

"Dont you realize that you're also careless when you're panic. Like you said before, as a future King and as for you a Queen, you must stay safe here!" Lucy try to reminded her.

Susan say nothing, then she closed her eyes for a few moment. "He wont listen to me like I listened to you.." she mumble sadly. They finally arrived at the city courtyard. King Lune are making his speech while they were running to the line of the Olacion Order.

"Wait! Fix your hair and clothes! We'll go public now," Lucy suddenly pulled her hand when they still behind the line. She help Susan clean and straight her clothes, plus neat her hair. Cor waited for them unpatiently.

"Lucy, what are you doing? Get the Princess out here!" Corin know their coming, he looked back and asked Lucy to hurry. His head in bandage.

"A second general, it's the matter of our moral force," Cor try to explained the situation.

"Dont forget to maintain that simple smile and calming expression!" finally, Lucy pushed Susan back. They get in the line now.

Susan could see her army faces. They look a bit nervous, and of course they were, especially after hearing about Nabradia army. But they're also fierce because they were angry of Archadia who invaded their homeland. And when she gets on the line, King Lune were handing Dalmasca ancient broad sword to Caspian.

"May the Galthea always be with you.." the king lifted the swords from the level, then handed it over to Caspian.

"Then I shall bring peace back to our land," said Caspian with a deep voice. He already wear his white armor, he received the sword with a sharp expression. Before he turned to Dalmasca army, he looked the Olacion order to have bless. His heart suddenly pounded when he realize that Susan are already stand there. They were look each other with no expression. After five seconds seing each other, Caspian finally turned to the army while pulling the sword from it's place. He saw them and maintain their eye contact for three seconds. "Yaaaaahh!!" then he lifted the sword with one hand and yelled. The army and the people responded to his battle cry with full of energy.

"You cant send him father," Susan stoped King Lune from his walk while all of them get ready to their battle station.

"So you finally care about your future husband safety," King lune still have a time to teased her.

"I care about the future of our land if he dead out there!" Susan higher her tone.

King Lune not saying anything. "I know that to my dear.. But you cant stop a man to go to war. Especially after all his pride was taken.."

"Papa.." Susan looked at her father in disapointment. She finally left him and run after Caspian before he departed with his troops.

"Sue? Are you okay?" Caspian asked shockly when Susan bumped onto him at the gate of the city castle. He was about to ride his war chocobo.

"I beg you.. Dont go.." Susan held his hands and please. Caspian looked at her with cold expression. "It's not the matter of pride. You were just mad because your father was also fallen with his city."

"That's why I have to go. To regain his honor, and to get our city back," caspian shooked.

"You said you need me besides you! So here am I! Try to remind you because you were now the part of me!" Susan yelled in frustation. Some of their troops now look at them because of her voice. "I have a really bad feelings about this one battle Caspian. If you go, I'm afraid you cant comeback.. Please rethink, rethink about our people destiny if something happen to you.." Susan lowered her voice again. Her eyes started watery.

"What kind of royal who didn't have any bad feelings if this battle include all their kingdoms and great enemies?" Caspian softed his tone, try to calmed her down. "It's very kind of you to worry about our people destiny if I'm dead, I dont know what to say.." he caress her cheek. Susan feel cold when his chain mail set touched her, but Caspian feel her warm. "Even if I'm dead, I was about to dead in bravery, and I will go with all my strength to claim back the city. You just made my guts down.. but that's ok. I understand.." Caspian suddenly huged her. Susan could feel anger inside his body. "Next time, you have to believe more to your allies," Caspian kissed her forehead, let her go, and gets to his war chocobo.

Susan stayed at her place. She cant believe her attempted to stop Caspian was failed. It is true that she worried about her people. But deep inside her, she mostly scared of Caspian faith in this battle, because what she feels right now is really a big of frightness abyss. Her sight getting empty, and she almost cried. Caspian who realized about that feel very sorry and sympathy, so he gave Lucy (who from the first looking at them from a distant) a signal to secure his fiance.

"Come my lady.." Lucy understand. She pull Susan softly from behind so they wont stand in Caspian and his army's way. Before she took her princess in, she gave a meaningful look to Caspian.

"Take care of her," Caspian said without a voice, but Lucy could understand him. "March!" he shouted and finally led his army outside the castle. Lucy watched over them, while Susan who stayed still and looked the ground only see the dust fly over under the chocobo's feet.

"Let's get inside. It's getting cold. If Archadia also attack here, you have to fight with your full strength," Lucy finally guided Susan to walk slowly to the castle.

A girl with a golden hair which falls until her shoulder are wearing her black armor, but the truth is, she's not wearing it. Some sort of black liquid are floating around her, and when ever it attached and covered her body, it changed into her armor. She looked like a twelve years old normal girl.

"Hmm.." she thinks while she looked her reflection in the mirror with her red eye. Suddenly, her hair gets long and fall until her feet. A few amount of the black liquid shape themself onto a powerful plastic ribbon which pig tails her hair. "Now, this is better," the girl smiled.

"Captain Jill!" a man suddenly broke in. He was also covered in black armor. For now, I cant describe him more because he already put his helmet.

"Agh! Eustace! How many times I have to tell you to knock!?" that girl who named Jill covered her body with her hand as if she doesn't wear anything.

"I already knocked for five times but you dont answered!" Eustace replied with a bit upset.

"What if I haven't done and put on my armor yet?" Jill mocked him. "Oh well, what news? We already have Nabradach?" she lifts her shoulder and turned to her miror again.

"It's Nabradia," Eustace corrected tiredly. "Well, kind of almost.. But then their king sent reinforcement which I think a big loss of attempt. Then I heard, one of the reinforcement are the Prince Caspian, their future king. Would you like to capture him alive? We can make a deal if we dont want anymore blood shed, he worth to," then he reported to Jill and suggested a new strategy.

"See? I know I were pretty with my hair like these!" Jill doesn't replied him, instead she just happily smiling at the mirror.

"Dont you listen!?" Eustace yelled angrily.

"Aww Eustace, you cant never joke didn't you?" Jill laughed. She suddenly turned to him and smiled in evil. "Our orders are clear. We have to get Nabradach tonight. And if someone interfere, who ever that be, just kill them all. Why you make it so difficult?" then her smiled suddenly turned into very innocent.

Eustace say nothing. _Why you little, _but he actually said that in his heart while smile forcedly.

The sun almost rise now, but it still dark out side. The heavy cloud are covering Rabanastre, and the rain is pouring. Lucy are walking out side the castle, she likes rain, get wet, and play with the rhytm. But now she has another purpose. The smell of blood has coming to her nose. She stoped walking and stayed in her place for a moment, listened to the wind. Then she hurried back to the castle.

"Miss Lucy, you were wet. You have to take off your clothes and change it, if not you'll catch a cold," eventough there are so many guards out side and inside the castle, none of them try to reminded her, not because they didn't care, but because they know Lucy acts in battlefield, they think that those girl must have a reason to walk under the rain. But when Lucy gets into the castle hall, a maid care about her and hurriedly give her a towel.

"I will after I meet Lord Cor, where is he?" Lucy took the towel and dry herself.

"I'm here. What's wrong?" Cor suddenly appeared from the above staircase.

"Tell the king to prepare white ceremony. And get ready to open the gate, our army will come home soon," Lucy said coldly.

"What?" asked Cor while walking to her.

"One more thing, Archadia army are preparing to surround us, they almost get to every border. At least send a scout and see what we can do," Lucy handed the towel back to the maid.

"Who told you this?" Cor looked at her suspiciously.

Lucy still for a few seconds. "The wind.."

Cor doesn't say anything. He and everybody who gets involved knows about Lucy magical power. "You said white ceremony..?" then he reminded of something.

"You go tell the king. I'll tell the princess. She doesn't want anyone disturb her beside of me, except if it's really urgent," Lucy touched his arm. Then without wasting any more time, she walked to Susan's room.

Susan were lying in her bed. Covered in her blue sleep dress, and in her white blanket. There's a pair of bow and quiver full of arrows near her. She looked outside through the window, to the balcony, to the rain. Watching the water falls. Her room was dark, she didn't turn on the lights. It was cold, and she actually haven't sleep at all. Suddenly, someone knocked her door.

"Come in," she mumbled.

Lucy walked to the room after she close the door. Then she stand next to Susan's bed. "Our army are coming back. Prepare yourself to go and see them," she reported in a small voice.

Susan pushed her blanket and sat on her bed, she moved a little to the edge of the bed and down her foot. Her foot palms almost touching the carpet. "Has we reclaim Nabradia?" her voice even smaller than Lucy. But Lucy still heard her.

"No. It's still fallen. They've failed," Lucy answered.

Susan coughed a little. She knew that this was hard. And as a princess she can't continue to act like this. But there is something that she still should asked. A question which scared her most. "Anything else you like to report?" she asked again while touching her braid.

Lucy are quite for a few seconds. "There will be a white ceremony. It's better if you wear a white dress."

Half an hour later, Susan were already walked in castle corridor with her white dress and black laces hood which covering her hair until her hip. Some member of Olacion order looked at her with sympathy as she gets closer to the hall. She's not looking at them, but keep walking with a cold sighted in her eyes.

"General Corin did his best to safe him. But he was to late. The Archadia general get him first. And when they fought, one of the building collapsed and crushed them both..." Cor explained to her as soon she gets in the hall. "On behalf of my brother, we were deeply apologize.. if you want to punished us my lady, please do.." then he suddenly knees infront of her.

Lucy feel a bit shocked. She looked at Susan who looked at Cor with no expression. Does she's going to mad?

"How is he? Your brother?" but instead, Susan are asking with a very calm voice.

"He was faint until now and have some serious wound," Cor answered in confusenes.

"Thank lord, he's safe," Susan smiled a little. "Make sure the medication are complete until he fully recover," she seems relief. "Now, stand up Cor. The ceremony almost begun," then she helped Cor to stand. After Cor managed to stand (he feel weak because of the guilt) with the help also from Lucy, Susan leaved them and walked towards the coffin. The coffin was made of gold, it was open and full of daisy flowers. A figure was layed inside it. It face in purpose were covered with a small white handkerchief, but Susan still recognize his white armor, and the sword his embraced on his chest.

Susan looked to the priest and noded, gave him a signal to started the ceremony. The priest began to read the prayer. All hall are now quiet, the only sounds are the priest voice, the rain and the thunder outside. Susan said to herself not to lifted up the handkerchief. But then, with slowly she began to pulled it, from he's chin to his head. Susan eyes gets red and watery.

Caspian face appeared. Although it was crushed and half parted, the healer can sew it well until it become his full face again. It's also pale and full with a lot of bruise. Susan replaced the handkerchief back to it's place. She's trembled. She closed her eyes and she shed a tear. Her foot are geting weak, she couldn't stand again. She fall in her kness. To prevented from all falling and sobber on the floor, she grabed the coffins border and layed her head there. She cries in silent.

"May the God forgive, bless, and receive him on his side.. Faram.." the priest finished to read his prayer and close his bible.

Although the ceremony done, none of them leaved this hall. King Lune who standed across the room finally come forward. He's walking towards her daughter. She helped Susan stand. That girl still cried in sadness, so her father embraced her with full of his heart. "I'm very sorry my dear.." he sadly whispered. He can hear Susan's cry gets louder, but she managed to hold it by pushed her face on King Lune's shoulder.

Mean while, out there, the crows has landed on the dead body's which lies in all Nabradia. And the rain, it's still continue..

-To be continued-

Fuuh.. it's a very long story. I imagined the characters here are the same as the one in the movie. Thanks for reading! Review and feedback please!^^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: all the following character and places is not mine except for the story.

Chapter 2:

_**~Sun Rise~**_

Peter and Edmund are finally started their journey to the star island. It's been nine and half day. As usual, the Dawn Treader are always comfy for Peter. He never experienced the sea sick. But unfortunately, Edmund got rid all the fun before. They're having one or two small storms. But still, it's not fun enough with out monsters. So one night, Peter was sitting alone on the back of the ship. He was praying_, dont disapoint me this time. Just make it like usual._ And his pray is finally come true in that afternoon.

"Damn! Because of that bloody snake we will late one day to the star island!" Edmund yelled in anger while bandaging his upper left arm.

"Ed, it's only a giant snake with no brain. And we managed to escape from it. Beside—Aw! We still have five days until the holy ceremony, just chill.." Peter calmed him down, he's busy looking his wound in his right foot. It looked a bit serious, probably will leave a mark.

"That wasn't the reason your majesty," suddenly, a giant (for his size) mouse walked towards him. There's a sword on his belt and a red feather in one of his ear. He was bring a basket half full of clean water, and a small towel. He is Repicheep, the head of the talking animals army, he also had a secret troops which all of the member were consist by mouse. "Because of the kings words who wants us to look good infront of those people, Lord Edmund try his best to get us there at least one day before the ceremony. So people wont see us coming only for the fun or last minutes, they'll also see us as a kingdom who apreciate the host and the time," Repicheep explained. He's putting the towel into the water, pull it out and squeze it, then started to clean Peter wounds carefully.

Peter laughed a little. "That's ridiculus! Dont mind my father Ed, you know what he's like. Beside, all that honor kingdom must be understand our situation. We come from far with all that monsters," he tried to lighten up Edmund.

Edmund say nothing. He just grabed the rest of bandage and the rest of the medicine leaf, then knees infront of Peter. "excuse me," he said coldly to Repicheep, that mouse moved a little far from Peter's foot. Now, Edmund start healing and covering Peter wound. His way are a bit harsh, this make Peter cried out a bit. They didn't talked at all now. After he finished, Edmund cleaned the rest and leave them both.

"You must know my Prince, as your best friend since you were small, he really care about you. It's simple for you to say that, but he try his best to stay at your side by doing good all orders from the king. And because of the distant and the monster from Narnia to the star island, it's time for him to prove that he's worthy as a royal guardian. There will a lot of important people with their guardian when we get there, and of course, he wants a story—based by the fact, to brag about," Repicheep wisely and patiently explained again to Peter when Edmund's back disapeared from a cabin door. This kids are still to young to confess their ego, he thinks.

Peter smiled at him. "I know. It just, I want him to be more relax. Serious are good, but to serious.. I also cared him as my best friend, he supposed to know that and trust me. Trust that I wont let anyone kick his ass from me," he said smoothly to that mouse.

"Why.." Repicheep mumbled. "Your almost grown up now, my Prince," he smiled proudly.

While the Narnia Prince are having this nice journey and a relax confersasion between him and one of his general, the Dalmasca Princess are still having a very hard time. From the last chapter, Dalmasca are finally almost meets it ends. The city border are blocked and guarded by the Archadia army, so no one can go out and in. The people are suffered from fear and hunger, and the royal family with their Olacion order are almost out of idea's. They dont know what to do next to claim back their kingdom. Every one night, one member of Olacion order went missing, though none of Archadian seen in the city, King Lune believe that it was also they behind this. It's their attemp to decrease the moral of the people, and so the kingdom wouldn't have no choice to surender. So, he locked his daughter in her room with three guards. Then that day, he made a big decission.

"I will nego with Archadia emperor for once more," it's almost night fall when King Lune telling his plan to his daughter. They're left alone in Susan's room.

"Daddy.." Susan whispered. She almost doesn't have any strength at all, she haven't been eaten well, she doesn't have enough sleep because of paranoia. Just like her people. Archadia was cut all the route for Dalmasca from getting the food. Susan tried to stand from her bed, but King Lune stoped her softly by pressing her shoulder. Then he sat next to her.

"It's alright. Besides, our people almost starve to death. I cant let that happen," he explained. "It was them who sent me the invitation to negociate two days ago. They ask permission to do it in our castle."

"Can't you see that this is a trap? Dont do the same mistake like you did last time.." Susan wants to yelled at him, but she has no power. She was so woried. Her father condition are actually as weak as her, though he still able to cover it. But invite their enemies to their own castle?? That's insane!

"I know. It's just.. they wont want to meet us beside here. I dont have a choice. A report come to me this morning. Twenty three man and nine child has died because starvation.." King Lune caress her hair. He really loves her.

"But!" Susan protested.

"Listen to me Sue.. What ever happen later, you must save your self. Then when you were stronger, you can go back here to Dalmasca and reclaim your right as Queen!" King Lune suddenly looked at her seriously. Susan are now say nothing. King Lune soft his sighted then smiled brightly. "I always love you cupcake," he whispered softly."And I'm sorry if I made you cry," touched Susan's cheek and kiss her hair. Then he stood and leaved her alone. "Swore to me that you wont leave her side, that you'll protect her with all you got," King Lune said his words to the two general and one guardian who was waiting out side Susan's room. He actually felt guilty about let her daughter fiance got killed and made her mourned.

"We understand your majesty," said the three in humble voice while bowed down.

King Lune feel a big relief. He knows that no need to ask them, but he feel he should. "Thank you. You were all always been a child for me. So long," he smiled softly to them.

"My liege!" Corin suddenly straight himself. He looked so worried.

"It's ok. I must go alone from here. Just.. take a very good care of her," King Lune shooked his head. Then with out wasting anymore time, he was walking to the corridor. Leaving them.

Cor sighed and suddenly feel weak, while Corin still looked at the King's robe pleadingly. Lucy walked towards him and touch one of his arm. "It's alright.." she said with a calming town.

_**~)(_*_)(~**_

"Agh!! It's boring! Why cant we just go in there and crush them all?!" Jill yelled unpatiently from one of the room in one of their war machine which float above the Dalmasca castle. All the walls except the one with the door are made of glass, it's also function as windows. "They were all vermin, and we have exterminate all of them," she said again while give the castle a scary sight. Her red eyed ball turn brighter everytime she wants to do something urge.

"The emperor try to avoid conflict with another kingdom. He doesn't want to look really bad. And he wants to try something new, like give the enemies time to surrender, not wipe them all in one time," an 18 years old man are standing with his cross hand infront of his chest at the wall near the door. He has a black hair, his eyes were sharped with a deep green eyes ball. It's Eustace with out his helmet and with his usual clothes

"Puihh! He think to much. It's no use, the tyran bloods are in his vain. It's imposible for him to show some mercy and good impression," Jill spited on the floor and looked Eustace in her most sucking way.

"You're so.. Ah, never mine! Instead of that, you have to respect the emperor good intention," Eustace are about to scold her because of her behavior, but then he canceled it.

Jill are about to shout something when the door opened and their Emperor himself suddenly walked in. He seems like in the middle of fourty, he has a proportional body, he cut his black hair very short, and he has a sharp beard. When he intend to do something bad, his face's expression gets really evil, in normal situation he has no or just cold expression. His voice are heavy and slimy (if you understand what I mean). He is Lord Miraz, the emperor and the ruler of Archadia Empire.

"Well, well, what makes me so happy than see two of my most greatest general (or slayer) get along?" he laughed while wearing his gloves. He seems like he wants to go somewhere. "You dont look very bright now Jill," he looked at Jill (which looked at him with a cold expression) with confused.

"She just upset because she can't kill more," Eustace is the one who answered with a lazy voice. Suddenly, Jill bulged her eyes, and as fast as light and you wont able to seen it, she already stood behind Eustace, got ready to stab him with her empty hand. Actually, Eustace know that she was there, but he wont able to move because he didn't saw her coming. He knew that Jill are quick on fire, but he didn't expect that Jill would provoked by him. Eustace are a very good killer, but Jill are excelent in the way you can't imagine.

"Stop right there," Miraz said in a cold tone. Jill stopped her moves. She put her hands down and still in her place while looking him savagely. "This probably can cheer you up. We will go in to the castle. And you can have fun by killing all of them," Miraz exhaled.

Suddenly, Jill's sighted are getting soft, and slowly, she hugged Eustace who still in his last position like a statue from behind. "Understood my lord," she said in a very naughty way.

"Ugh! Let me go! I can't believe you try to kill me before!" Eustace finally snap out of it and try to let Jill hands go from his waist.

"Aw.. Eustace, you were so cold.." Jill teased him and tighting her hugged.

_**~)(_*_)(~**_

"The meeting, it has been hours, and dad hasn't come back," Susan looked at her palms. She still sitting in her bed, her feet are covered by the blanket. It's very cold for her.

"I'm sorry, I knew that I should've gone with him. I'll go look and see him now!" Corin, who stood next to the window, suddenly head out.

"No, wait! It's best for us to stay here. We must stay together," Cor who keeps his watched next to Susan's bed, grabbed his brother hand before he make wrong decission.

"Cor was right," Lucy looked to Corin. That young man off his hand from Cor with an upset face. "But, what do you think my lady?" then Lucy looked to Susan.

Susan say nothing, she's thinking. "You were all have to trust me. And dont ask any question, just follow my lead," she suddenly got her strength again and went off her bed. Lucy stood from one of the sofa, while the other straighted their body. "Somethings not right is going on," Susan's headed to her wardrobe and took one of her robe. "Quick, wear your robe, and prepare your weapon. It's not possible that we will having a clash," she said while walking through them outside.

Three minutes after that, they were walking on the corridor that leads out from all the royal bed rooms. Each of them are already wearing their robes, and on arms. They finally reached the grand door which lead to the all other places of the castle.

"It's a spell," Lucy whispered by looking the door carefully.

"What?" Corin asked.

"Someone put a protection spell on this door. None out sider will realize that there's another rooms inside here," Lucy explained.

Susan try to reached the door. Some transparant shield are blocking her from touching the knobs. "It's my father. Can you dispel it?" she said in a deep voice.

"I can. But are you sure we want to get out Sue?" Lucy doubtfully asked her. Susan say nothing, but she did saw Lucy in that cold way.

"It's alright. We will protect the Princess from any cause," Cor grabbed Lucy's shoulder.

Lucy exhaled. Then, she lifted her hands and started to mumbled some ancient words. A weak white light are covering the door. Lucy put her hand to the shield, and the white light disapeared. "It's now unlocked," she told them all.

In a few moment later, they got them self running on the stair case, to the meeting room. Corin are leading in the front, Susan was behind him, Lucy was next, while Cor having a role by guard them from the back.

"It's so quiet. Where's all the guards?" Corin asked in a voice which only the four of them could hear.

_Please papa! _Susan hoped as hard as she could for her father safety. They finally managed to the meeting floor.

"Look, the door is open," said Cor by pointing the huge door which open a little.

"It's so dark. I cant see or hear a thing," Lucy whispered.

They were in confused until they dont realized that their Princess are running to the door, escape from their sight. They could only yell her name or her call. Meanwhile, Susan groaned loudly when she's pushing the door all opened, and soon as she got in, she lifted her bow on ready. Her eyes bulged out. Her father men are all dead and lying on the floor, the carpet are covered in blood, and she saw her own father, sat on his throne with his heads down.

"Oh my God.." Lucy moaned as she and the others were also in to the room. She covered her mouth. Cor and Corin checked the bodies.

"They're all, dead.." Cor said, his tone represent his feeling right now, deeply in shock. "Who did this..?"

Susan are now running to her father, then she stopped infront of him and a lowered her bow to see what happen to him. King Lune's throat are cut, his blood are dropped until his stomach, his eyes are wide open. Susan can't take this any longer. She falls on her knees and cried out, she dropped her bow, and her hands are touching the floor to prevented her from full falling. Lucy are running to her, kneel next to her and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry.. I'm really sorry.." she was also almost cry.

"Who ever did this, they did it from four or five hours ago. The bloods are almost dry," Corin informed them all, he was also kneel to checked one of the blood puddle, while Cor are already stood.

Suddenly, Lucy's eyes gets big. She quickly pulled herself and Susan to get on their knees. "Cor, Corin! On arms!!" she screamed.

One man who wear an usual tunic and golden mask are suddenly jumping out of nowhere, swing his blade towards Corin, while something that very fast and sharp are heading in blink of an eye towards Cor, you cant see and recognized it yet. Fortunately, the two young man who having themselfs striked right now are knew to fought well, they turned and protected them self as soon as possible. Cor managed to crossed his blade with that fast and sharp thing, but his right cheek was sliced quite deep. _What the fuck!? _He yelled on his heart and quickly jumped back to protected Susan's and Lucy. While Corin crossed his thunder fist with the golden mask man blade. _Damn! It's like the day when Nabradia falls! Or is it really him!? _ He managed to sorted it, make the golden mask man jumped back, do back flip on the air, and landed, But Corin felt a very great energy pushing him, until he almost bounce back. So he also jumped from the place their crossed, and do like what his brother did.

"You were good," said the man in the golden mask with heavy voice. "But not for long," then he off his mask, show the face that we really know, Eustace face, in the most cold and cool expression.

A claps suddenly heard on that room. "Impressive, I dont know that the main guardian and one of the Dalmascan general are quite skillful," Miraz waltz in, Jill followed behind him with a very big smile, it was her who crossed blade with Cor before. They were stoped next to Eustace. "And you, Princess Susan, you were fragile like I expect," Miraz stop clapping and happily look Susan.

"Lord Miraz, the Emperor of Archadia Dindalos, I am honor to recognized by you," Susan said with her most mature voice. "But why a noble man like you are doing this!?" then she yelled in anger, a tear droped from her hatred eyes.

"I'm not intend to answer that. You were all going to die after this anyway. Finally, you're out from your hide out place! That Lunatic must have been put quite spell on you. The weak in our sides were, we all have those magnificent strength and muscle but don't have any brains.." Miraz joked a little. Only Jill were laughed, while Eustace say nothing. "What kind of story I'll put on to? Oh yes, the ruler of Dalmasca, King Lune, are finally out of hope, so he killed himself that day, while her daughter who saw that get crazy, she was berserked, killed all her guards and ended by loosing her own life. How is that sound?" Miraz asked Susan with the most humiliate tone he have.

"I swear.. I swear I'm going to kill you!!" Susan provoked, she almost succeded ran at him and get herself killed if Corin doesn't pulled her and grabed her.

"It's very childish to provoked her, old tactics," Lucy try to holded her emotion._ O' Hades the God who keep the gates to after life, let me borrow the power of the hell's fire, unchain him and.. _while she started to cast a spell on her heart.

Miraz laughed. "Well, let me introduce you to the both who will ends your life. Jill the sugar plum, I believe if one of you went to Nabradia battle, you must've recognize her," then he introduced Jill.

"Hi, I'm Jill the Sugar Plum! Am I cute or what!" Jill happily shouted her name and waved at them. "Dont worry, for you I'll make it tasteless.." then she licked her lip while transforming her right hand into a knuckle blade.

"You!?" Corin yelled accidently. "I thought she was dead.."

"Who is she?" asked Cor.

Corin looked to Susan who still try escaping from his arms. "She's the one who face Lord Caspian," he said cloudly. Susan suddenly stopped fighting. She's getting weak again because of her own emotion but at the same time she can't do anything to make things better. She almost fall on her knees again if Corin doesn't grabed her well.

"For note, she was also the one who murdered your father," Miraz added. There's no responsed from Susan, but in that girl's memory and heart, she will remembered Jill's face forever and hunt her down before she killed Miraz. Miraz felt some what disapointment from Susan Silentness. "And this one are Eustace the Nut craker," so he decided to introduce Eustace.

Eustace suddenly looked a bit upset and embarassed. "Please master, you make me sounded pervert. If you dont want to see me kill myself, please, never do that again in front of my enemies, I'll lose my honor.." he asked. Jill burst out laughed.

"We can discuss that later, though I wont change it. Just kill them anyway," Miraz scratched his beard and gave them cue to started action. Eustace and Jill are smiling and preparing to strike again, while Cor and Corin tighten their defences.

"I summoned thee, Ifrit!!" but suddenly, Lucy yelled, it seems she called something. Then, the floor were shaking, a crack appeared in the middle of them, and when it broke to pieces, a monster jumped from below. It was three meters tall, it's body are wolfes, it doesn't has paw but an eagle claws, and it heads are goat, there's black spiral horns on it. It's fur are oranges, his claws and stomach are dark blue, and the long fur near it's head are red, same like all it's eyes, it's all body especially it paws are covered in fire. It then landed infront of Cor and Corrin. The three from the Archadia was in shock. "Ifrit, meteor rain!" Lucy pointed to the three of them.

Ifrit roared, he lifted one of the big ruins and put it on fire, while the other ruins were floating on the air and experienced the same. Then Ifrit looked to the three of them, and start throwing them with the ruins.

"Uh oh.." Jill mumbled.

"This is not good.. Quick Jill, get the emperor out of here!" Eustace wore his mask again and prepared his blade.

"You do it! I'll handle them!" but Jill wont listened. She just jumped and head towards them.

"Idiot!!" Eustace screamed. The ruins started flying to them. He grabbed Miraz and put him in somewhere safe. That room started to hole and collapse, the wall near the door now are almost nothing, and the rest of the hole showing the stary sky. It's already dawn outside.

" Ifrit, make one here! The big one!" Lucy pointed to the wall behind them. Ifrit turned and suddenly opened his mouth. "Take cover!" Lucy pulled Cor and Corin (which holded Susan) to the next side. A big solid fire ball shaping in Ifrit's mouth. And it's suddenly shot the wall that Lucy asked, give a very big hole there. They were now looking the sparkling sky.

_This is my chance_, Jill thoughts when Ifrit and the others were looking to the hole. Then suddenly, Ifrit turn at her, his mouth in fire, and though Jill are now invinsible, Ifrit were clearly look at her position now to shoot his fire breath. "Impossible! Oh no!" Jill stop and yelled as soon as Ifrit give her the fire breath.

"Urgh!" suddenly, Eustace pop in next to her, lifted her in his arms, and quickly avoiding it. Put her who still trembling on the floor near the door.

"Ifrit, dismiss!" said Lucy. Ifrit are now transformed into a red ball of little light, and it's headed very quickly to one of Lucy bracelet. "Valefor!!" she yelled again. "Quick, you gotta trust me!" Lucy then ordered Cor and Corin(which now lifting Susan in his embrace) while running to the edge of the big hole, the two young man followed her in hurry. "Jump!" then suddenly, Lucy pushed them three who didn't see that coming from the edge. The two young man are screaming.

Eustace has back to that room. "Hey!" he yelled in anger to Lucy.

Lucy turned at him, the winds blowed her hair. But not for long, then she was also dropped herself from the fifth floor of the tower.

"What the!?" Eustace are running quickly to the edge, but when he want's to looked below, something giant was flying from it as fast as lightning. Eustace fell, then he realized, it was a giant Phoenix with red feather, some of the feather on it's head and wing's are rainbow feather, it's also have a golden beack, a green big eye, and it chest was white.

Cor and Corin are standing and holding on it's claw, while Susan was faint and lay on it's back between the wings, and Lucy sat near her, keep her from falling. She's looking Eustace with a warned look. Then she casted a spell and they were all vanished from Eustace sight.

"Where are we going now?" asked Corin loudly, the wind is blowing hard, and you wont hear any one talking except if they're yell.

"We're going to one of my friends house at the woods in Narnia outside border. We rest there and healing our strength, then we can think of a new plan," Lucy answered.

"Is Susan alright?" asked Cor worried.

Lucy looked at Susan pale faces. "I'm not sure," she shooked sadly and started embrace Susan, protecting her from the harsh wind. She was looking the horizon, the sun start rising._ This was probably Dalmasca falling, but this was also probably the started of something new my princess,_ she said in her heart.

_**~)(_*_)(~**_

It was afternoon, and Peter was looking to a very bright golden fish on the fishermen boat, he was on star island deck by now. They finally managed to arrived one day earlier from the schedule, because of the hard attemped (and revenged) of Edmund. All Dawn Treader crew (include their Prince) are exhausted because of his two-days-sailing-without-sleeping program, plus break through-everything-in-their-way program, which include storm and sea monsters surviving. The bright side was, Edmund doesn't looked upset anymore.

"It was very good when you cook them half fry," a very near deep voice suddenly woke Peter from his dream-fish-land. He turned quickly, a middle fourty old man are standing next to him. His eyes was blue and fatherly, he has a sharped nose, a wavy neat dark hair which falls until his neck, some of them are white, he also have a thin beard. He was wearing a travel robe so Peter couldn't see his outfit. From his body and his posture, Peter knew that he was a good fighter.

"Ehh.." he mumbled. That man are looking at him right now.

"I'm Aragorn, the King of Minas Tirith from middle earth. I'm here, because I have the same reason like you, want our kingdom to have bless from the Gods and live with peace," the man introduced himself, he reached out one of his hand.

"I'm Prince Peter the Valiant, from Narnia kingdom in distant earth, it's an honor to meet you," Peter shaked it without doubted him. He knew about middle earth incident and their new ruler, Aragorn, from the wise and superior kingdom. And this man who stood next to him have all the quality to be that Aragorn. Peter can sensed him from his aura.

"Nice to meet you. The Valiant huh?" Aragorn grinned, not an under ustimate one, but a friendly one. They pulled their hands off at the same time.

"Try me in duel, and I show you how valiant I will be, your majesty," Peter smiled at him.

"Please, dont call me like that. Until now I never used to that king's stuff, and I didn't want that call out from one of or will be my best mate," Aragorn look deeply into his eyes.

Peter eyes can't lie. Aragorn knew that the boy are now confused. "What do you mean?" Peter asked suspiciously.

"I know who you are since three hours ago. My wife told me to come here and waited for you if I really want to bring peace to our land," answered Aragorn calmly. "If you want to know more, would you like to come to my resort and continue about this peace talk privately? One of your new favorite fish will be there to," Aragorn smiled a little.

Peter still felt suspicious about him, but there's something inside that told him that this man aren't a bad people. And Aragorn succeded to woke his curiosity by saying that peace talk stuff. So, without thinking his men (who busy shoping for their supply and clean their resort) will feel after his temporary disappear, he nodded and followed Aragorn to his resort.

They were finally arrived. Some of Aragorn servant welcome them. And Aragorn asked them to tell his wife to prepare tea and food. Then, they're continue walking to the balcony, where they'll relax there. But before that, a male elf suddenly stopped them below the staircase. Peter amaze, he knew about all middle earth news, but still he wasn't believe his eyes. A man and an elf are hugged peacefuly, and friendly, and they dont look like they hate each other.

"It's been a long time since I met you. You were so busy now," Aragorn embrace his elf friend.

"So do you, king," the elf teased him. He was very handsome actually. He have a long silk blonde hair which falls until his waist, a green eyes, and a sharp nose. His body looked very light but also very strong to fight. "Lady Abigail needs all the strength she could get. She was very aware, especially after that two stars met. I also come here to informed both of you and Arwen to verify that's the sight was confirmed," he explained.

"That's a real huge problem then," Aragorn suddenly looked very serious. "Ah, I almost forgot! Legolas, this is Prince Peter the Valiant from Narnia, and Peter, this is Legolas, one of my elfs friend," then Aragorn introduced them both.

"It's amazing to see you," Peter still looked amaze. Aragorn and Legolas laughed lightly.

"It's also a great pleasure to meet you, my friend," Legolas nodded and smiled. "Now excuse me, I have to get back to my lady."

"Yes my friend, till we meet again," Aragorn patting his shoulder. Then Legolas left. He and Peter are now continued their walking and finally sat on the open balcony. The sea breeze was cheer up Peter in it's own way.

He and Aragorn started their conversation about middle earth progress, when suddenly a beautiful woman comes to them, she was also bring the food and tea. But then, Peter realized that she wasn't a human, but it was another elf. No wonder she was very beautiful. Her hair was wavy, long, and smooth, her blue eyes was stand out, her skin was white like platina, and her body curved was perfect. She also has that mysterious smile in her licious red lip. She's now wearing a light yellow dress.

"Here's the fish and here's my wife," joked Aragorn as the elf who is his wife are bow down to put the tea set and two plates of the delicious fry golden fish on the tabble between them. "Peter, this is my wife and my queen, Arwen. She used to be the princess of the south elves kingdom," Aragorn then reached one of Arwen hands after she finished her job.

She was smiled to her husband, than she looked at Peter. "It's nice to meet you," she said in her crystal voice. Peter could only nod and smiled oddly. He was dumbfounded.

"Any news?" Aragorn looked to his wife and asked. Peter knew how their really loved each other from their way of looking their couple.

"Yes. Legolas has come here and verify that sight, but you've already know that. And many race and kingdom has finally arrived, like Viera, Ronso, Kamael, my old sister and brothers, the dark elves. Oh, my father here, also the Lady of the wood and Frodo, and Archadia here to. Their oracle must've seen these coming to. And they try to regain more luck if they attend the holy ceremony of Ramandu," she informed.

"Hmm.." Aragorn seems like he's thinking. "Thank you, you can leave us now," then he smiled softly to Arwen. His wife nodded, and before she leaved them, she gave Peter her mysterious smile. "I will straight to the point now," Aragorn spoke after Arwen left. "One month ago, my father in law sense something from the sky above, there will be a great danger and enemies infront of us. And in order to win, middle and the distant earth have to united again. And it's not only my father in law, but the queen of the north elves, the dryad and the nymph, even the dwarves which has almost the lowest magic power among all race, sensed it to," he started to explained.

Peter suddenly reminded about something. "It was also the day where Narnia centaurus sensed something. But the one who sensed it was suddenly died, and the next one too. So we still dont know about what will happen," he informed.

"Centaurus has the most accurate sight from other race. Like the dwarf who luckily only able to sensed it, that great power probably in purpose killed your centaur. It doesn't want us to seen it and get prepare," analized Aragorn. "But if it's able to really killed your centaur, then what the lady of the wood sensed about that huge doom was right.."

"It's a serious problem then. Thank God I met you, if not it's probably to late for my kingdom to know about everything," Peter felt half relief and half fear now.

"That's why I need someone I can trust in distant earth. Middle earth are already united in my command, there should be no problem. But distant earth.. That's why Peter, as a future king from the largest and potential kingdom in distant earth, and as my wife said a noble man, I'm asking your help to unity the distant earth on your palms," Aragorn told his plan.

"Whoa, a minute there! I loved to, but it's not as easy as you think, distant earth are full with selfish kingdom and savage lands. And how do you think I could embrace a very superior and lone kingdom like Archadia?" Peter laughed nervously.

"And how do you think I unitied all those race with only bring faith and friendship?" Aragorn looked at him deeply. They were both quiet now.

"For the sake of the land and for my bored to this selfishness issue, I honored and humbly will carry that task," Peter finally regained his sense, confidence and his valiant. He reached out one his hand.

Aragorn smiled in a big relief. He shaked Peter hand. "I hope we'll work well. And don't forget, before you regain all their trust and you dont doubt them at all, dont tell our plan to anybody," Aragorn reminded him.

"I will," Peter promised.

"I'm sorry to cut your conversation. But it seems Prince Peter pick up has arrived," Arwen suddenly stood near the door balcony. Edmund were behind her, watched Peter with that upset way again. Peter finally said his good bye to Aragorn and Arwen, and Edmund said his thanks to both of them to kept his Prince safely, they'll meet again this evening for Ramandu early ceremony and ball.

"How could you do this to us!? Repicheep almost broke into all places because he thought you were kidnaped in this strange island! And you just missed the welcoming for us! Princess Ramandu herself came!" Edmund scold him as soon as they were both outside and walking to their resort.

"Sorry. But when you and him are informed about what happened, you wont get mad because I _have to_ disapeared," Peter apologized. Edmund just shooked his head and smiled in upset. "Tell me, what Princess Ramandu like?" Peter changed the topic.

"Well, she was very pretty, and.." Peter listened to Edmund description about Princess Ramandu. He looked bright when he told him, so this star was must be very beautiful. "So I suggest, you really dress up for the ceremony and the ball tonight, and dont look dumb infront of her, it's enough to put you ashame for days," Edmund suggested cheerfully.

_**~)(_*_)(~**_

A girl and a young man were sitting inside the chariot which take them to the bridge near the sea, the place where the earlier ceremony will begun. The young man was Eustace with his more complex tunic. But the girl was not Jill. This girl are seventeen years old. She was pretty in her long, straight, blonde hair, and her eyes were grey. Unfortunately she was very rarely to smiled, and her expression were always cold and gloomy. she's now wearing a deep blue thin dress (which almost look black if there's no light), and a black hair band was circleling her hair. She was Jillian, the Princess of Archadia empire.

"This place was beautiful my lady. Aren't you happy here?" asked Eustace seriously because his princess haven't smiled at all since their sailed until now.

Jillian didn't answer, she still looked at her palms. "That's a very rude question Eustace," she said (shockly) with a vey soft voice.

"My apologize," Eustace hurriedly said sorry. The mood get tense.

"I just dont understand why he have to sent me. Why not you or only Jill like last time?" Jillian almost make Eustace jumped by speaking first.

"It's because the majesty are busy take caring the rest of Dalmasca, and continue to find Princess Susan," Eustace answered carefully.

Jillian spoke no more. She was turning her head very slowly so she can looked at the beach outside the window. For the rest of their way until the bridge, they didn't say a word. Eustace even didn't dare just only for clear his throat.

_**-To be continued-**_

So that was chapter two. Someone asked me about some LOTR touch in here, are they only an extras or also the part of the stories, well, this stories are mainly about Narnia, about the character, especially Pevensie children, specifically about Peter and Susan, but I also added a lot of characters, places, and get some example events from another stories or games, for example, if you want to know Dalmasca dress and the scene that almost similar to Caspian death, you could download and watch Final Fantasy XII first scene (not the song opening), for me, Susan and Lucy fit perfectly on the dress (they were cute), Archadia war machine are from there too, and the flying machine which ride by Cor, Lucy and Susan, are the same like Fran and Balthier has when they sneak into the castle. I just mix all that fantasy stuff, no harm. Besides, in this fanfic, Peter will need a lot of strong enemies and a lot of reliable back up! Thanks for reading, review and feedback please! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** all the following characters and places is not mine except the stories.

**Author's note: **First of all, I'm so sorry about the long update, it wasn't because of anything, I was just so busy with my college and I got sick.. hiks.. T_T believe me, I actually get almost all this fanfic prepare until chapter 6. But then again, I was college in some sort of country, so there are rarely internet connection or hotspot. Poor me.. But I'll always keep writing. So wait for my update, and I'm sorry….!! (ToT)

Chapter three:

_**~The next big plan~**_

Susan was finally awaken. She opened her eyes slowly. She realized that she was lying in a small chamber, the walls are asimetris and looked like it made from dirt, it's ceiling are so low until she felt like she's going to bump her head if she's fully stand. The blanket and the bed doesn't felt like one in her royal chamber, but it's still comfy.

"Ah, you were wake!" suddenly, a beaver with huge size and seems as tall as her waist, popped out above her. It talked, it voice are so soft and motherly, and Susan felt she was very confused. _How could a beaver talked? Am I dreaming?_ She thought. "Ah, you were confused because a talking beaver right? Dont worry, dont faint, I'll call Lucy. She was worry to death," the beaver laughed a little. "But you _a__re _a really a pretty kid, especially when you awake," then she turned and left Susan alone.

Susan are still in shock, and she still lying on the bed. Her thoughts are flying everywhere. She try to recalled her memory, about what happen before, why would she here? Then she remembered that painful failed. Her fiance death, her father murdered, and the most important thing was, there are no Dalmasca anymore, her kingdom was fall. She closed her eyes again in sorrow to prevent the tears from falling.

"Thank God, I thought you were really sick," suddenly, Lucy appear in the chamber. She has to bow or she'll bumped her head. The beaver followed behind her. "That beautiful face were so pale," then Lucy sat in her bed and hold one of Susan's hand.

"What happen Luce?" asked Susan in weak voice, this is the first time she speak after fainted for hours.

"Dont you remember?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"I remembered until every last detail. I mean what happen after that? After I loose myself in the meeting room," Susan explained. She glanced at the beaver.

"Oh," Lucy understood. "Well, fortunately we managed to safe ourself here. You fainted more than a day," she answered. "This is Mrs. Beaver, she and her husband Mr. Beaver are the one who take care of you while you were crisis. Mr. Beaver are a very good doctor, while Mrs. Beaver are very nurturing," then she introduced the beaver next to her.

"Nice to meet you, your highness," Mrs. Beaver smiled at Susan.

"Nice to meet you to," Susan weakly smiled at her to. "Where's Cor and Corin? They were safe, right Lucy?" asked Susan worriedly, she tried to sit on her bed. Lucy helped her while Mrs. Beaver put a pillow behind her.

"They're fine," Lucy caress her hair. "While you slept here in order to recovery, the three of us slept at Mr. Tumnus house, his house was next to the beavers dam, he was one of my friends too, and he's a faun, a very smarted one actually," she explained.

"I'll go get water," said Mrs. Beaver, she just remembered that Susan haven't drink after she was awake.

"Lucy, where the hell we were exactly? And how come you have all _your friend_s?" Susan whispered impatiently.

"Well, they're my old friends. When I was little and I haven't met you, I actually played here. It was the first time I flew with Valefor, we both lost and—ugh.. dont mind. We were in Narnia woods, the outside border. Archadia wont know and follow us here. It's also quite far and exile from the main city, so there should be no problem," Lucy explained brightly.

"Narnia.. Oh, I almost forgot about that kingdom, it's the only land in distant earth which still maintain they're good relationship with the talking animals and mitology creatures.." Susan touched her own forehead, she felt somewhat dizzy.

"Here you go," Mrs. Beaver are came with a wooden glass of water. She handed it to Susan. "I'm sorry about what happen. But I'm sure everything is going to be alright. Maybe it's time for you to meet and ask the faun idea. And if he doesn't have any plans which genius enough, you could always live peacefully with us here," she said softly while watching Susan drink very quick and thirsty.

"Thank you for your kindness. But I hope that faun has a plan for us, for me. Because Archadia wont stop until they found and kill me, and I promised to my father to rebuild our kingdom," Susan softly denied. "This water are so good. I felt somewhat refresh, my light headache slowly gone. Can I have some more?" then she asked while looking the wooden glass.

"Of course. It's refreshing right? It's the water from our dam, Mr. Beaver work realy hard to made it. You want a glass to Lucy? I'm sure that there's no water like these in Tumnus house. You seems need it, you were also looked very tired," Mrs. Beaver nodded happily, she also caress one of Lucy arms and looked at her worriedly.

"Sure," Lucy nodded. Mrs. Beaver gone again.

"I'm sorry if I caused you so much trouble.." Susan said sadly. She was older than Lucy, but it was always Lucy who take care of her. She realized what Mrs. Beaver talked was true. Lucy does looked a bit pale, her expression are tired although she tried to hide it.

"No you're not," Lucy smiled. "I'm okay, Corin and Cor was to, so dont worry," she squezed Susan hand in her palm.

Susan responsed to her smiled. "When can I see the faun?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course after you have your meal, regain your strength, and have a nice bath," Lucy laughed lightly. Susan was actually a very magnificent woman for her, the princess won't stop trying and always ready to make sacrifice for her people if she had to, and she always strugle until the end. And knowing that spirit never left the princess at all, it gave Lucy the whole new energy.

Now, we'll be back to Prince Peter. Peter was standing with Edmund in that magnificent hall. All people seems to joy the music, the food, and the ball. A lot of them were dancing in the middle of the hall, while the rest are eating, drinking, or chattering. All race who attended the previous ceremony were in this ball to, but only the dark elf and the kamael who separated themself from other guests. The ruler or the ambassador of each race and kingdom are wearing their crown or bring their greatness wand.

Peter haven't dance at all, while Edmund already danced with four girls. They were both good looking, it just Peter sight are now only fall to this one woman, so he rejected the rest before this. It was Princess Ramandu, she even more beautiful than what Edmund told. Her silk golden hair, her diferent colored eyes, the right was bright blue while the left was bright green, her pink tiny lip, they're all pretty. And she has that small golden glow all over her body. Peter was recalled the moment before this, the earlier ceremony, how Ramandu danced on the water while waving her wand, how she sent that rainbow spirit to the sky, created a fountain bellow her which lifted her to the air, it was so beautiful, Peter saliva almost droped.

Ramandu are now dancing with Aragorn, and Peter somewhat felt upset like he was stabbing from behind with his own friend. He was burn because Aragorn who already married are dancing so close with Ramandu, while he let his wife dancing with another male elf. The music stopped, so Aragorn and Ramandu quit the danced and bow to each other. Then Aragorn walked to Peter.

"Jealous?" he grinned.

"Someday you'll see, if you have the most beautiful elf as your wife, I have the most brightful star as my wife," Peter said while point his glass of wine to Ramandu whose now dancing with the ruler of the dark elf.

"And this future husband of the most brightful star are scared enough to asked her dance," Aragorn mocked.

"She'll come to me," Peter joked and make his face become cocky. They're both laugh.

"Come on, Pete. It's not because of what, but if she remember you, she'll bring you in her prayer when she was in Valhalla, and believe me, you need it for the sake and the safety of your kingdom. The dark elf and kamael even put their ego, only to danced with her," Aragorn convinced him.

"Nah, I dont need that to get luck! I think I'm bless enough just for attending the ceremony, and my name are already on the guests list," Peter shooked his head with relax. Edmund hold his laughter when he heard this, now Aragorn know the true being of Peter.

Aragorn smiled at Edmund. "And how she'll be your queen if she doesn't even know your existance?" then he mocked Peter again. They're all now laughed.

"At least I'm not the one who let my wife danced with another elf who more handsome than I am," Peter repplied of his mocked.

"I believe it's Lord Emeth, the ruler of the south elf's, Lady Arwen's father, and King Aragorn father in law," it was Edmund who answered him. Aragorn almost burst out laughed when he saw Peter face dumbfounded. It was a new experienced for him to have a friend that a lot younger than him, and it's actually fun for him. Compared by him (though one of them a prince) they were all still very innocent.

"Prince Peter from Narnia?" luckily, a woman voice saved Peter from this humiliation from his new friend and his bloody guardian.

"Yes?" Peter turned.

"I'm Jillian, Princess of Archadia empire," it was Jillian. She reached one of her hands out. Eustace was followed her from behind, aware of Peter, Edmund, and Aragorn's Presence. Aragorn too, and especially Edmund are also aware of him and his Princess.

"It's an honor to meet you," Peter kissed Jillian hand in instant and quickly get himself straight back.

"There's no need to be so tense. We're not going to kill anyone right now," Jillian probably try to joked, but her face are still so gloomy, so the king, the prince and his guardian doesn't know her true intend.

"We're apologize.. It just, your kingdom fierceness are so well known," Aragorn give her that almost unseen smile.

"It's my kingdom fierceness, or my father tirany? It's alright, he'll be happy if you saw him that way, King Aragorn," asked Jillian, she looked straight to Aragorn eyes.

"My lady.." Eustace whispered and remind her.

"You read me well," Aragorn are now really smiled.

"Would you like to dance?" asked Peter, he was now reaching one of his hand out. He was worried, though Jillian said that, what if she actually feel a tense inside her. And, he want's to see Ramandu from closer, it's possible they will meet when their dance.

Jillian stopped looking Aragorn and looked to Peter's hand. She welcome it and they're both are walking to the middle of the hall, join with another dancers. Eustace are separate himself from Edmund and Aragorn, watched Jillian and Peter carefully.

"What kind of attitude was that? Is he hoping my Prince will stab his Princess?" Edmund upsetly looked at Eustace.

"Probably," Aragorn drank his wine.

Peter and Jillian are dancing in silent. It wasn't actually fun for both of them. "Maybe sometimes we can meet again and doing peace talk," Peter started the conversation. Jillian didn't answer. She was just looking at him. _Fool! She's probably think how dumb__ I __ am, I should've kn__e__w that there wont be a peace talk between Archadia with anyone. They solved it by strength, if they're losing in battle field then it's already been a peace talk for them_, Peter think upsetly to Jillian no response.

"Do you think she can fight?" in a matter of fact, Jillian was actually looked through Peter shoulder, to Princess Ramandu who still busily dancing with the dark elf. Peter turned his head and realized to whom Jillian was refered to. Ramandu was actually looked very fragile, even Peter scared (though he only knew her for three hours) she's going to be a star dust if someone bumped her or touch her harshly.

"I wont let you touch her, my lady," then Peter back to Jilllian and smiled. Jillian looked at him with that cold expression. "It's because I need her to fly away, so my land will bless in peace. You expected the same for yours, right?" Peter tried to find a reason. It's also wasn't lie.

Jillian looked gloomy again. "I didn't find this entertain for both of us," she said, probably refering to the dancing.

"Ehh.." Peter doesn't know what to say.

"Maybe I'll see you again," then Jillian suddenly let Peter hands off her and walked away, dissapear in the middle of the crowed. It's a very odd girl for Peter.

"Why do you think she come?" asked Peter to Edmund a couple minutes later, Aragorn are now dancing with Arwen.

"She probably wanted to compare about the future ruler of the two largest kingdom in distant earth," Edmund answered.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" protested Peter in lower voice.

_**~)(_*_)(~**_

"Princess Susan, thank lord you alright!" Corin are welcoming Susan when she arrived at Mr. Tumnus house with Lucy. "I wont forgive myself if something happen to you.."

Susan smiled softly at him. "It's alright Corin, it was a big relief that we were all alright," she's patting Corin shoulder. Then she glanced at Cor whom now standing from his seat and walked towards her. She throw herself into his arms, Cor was her general, her own family guardian and because of his brotherly attitude, Susan was very closed to him. "I'm sorry to scared you all," she whispered while letting her arms go. Cor only smiled at her.

"Princess Susan? Well, you were as beautiful as Lucy told me. Even more," suddenly, a faun walked out from one of the room. It was Mr. Tumnus, Lucy's best friends.

"And you looked as bright as she told me too," Susan gigle, they shake their hands.

"Well, well, the sleeping beauty has finally awaken," Mr. Beaver also came to Mr. Tumnus house.

"Here Tumnus, I bring you some fresh sardines for our dinner, and this fresh water for the two young man ," Mrs beaver who followed behind him are waving her big bag which made from the vine. After a small chit chat, they finally sat on their place, Susan and Lucy on the sofa infront of the fireplace, Cor and Corin pulled two chairs from the dinner table and sat behind the girls, Mr. Tumnus sat on the small sofa next to the fireplace, while Mr. and Mrs. Beaver sat on the carpet. Then, their started talking seriously. Lucy were explained all the details from the beginning, from the day where Susan engage and Nabradia was falling.

"Well, if that's the case, I only have one solution and one option, but it will takes a lot of courage and sacrifice, because it will be a very big step," said Mr. Tumnus who is now wearing his round glasses.

"Tell me Mr. Tumnus, if it'll work I'll do it," begged Susan. Cor and Lucy switched sight, they know that Susan will said that and she will do what ever it takes if it's possible.

Mr. Tumnus inhale. "You have to get married," he said short and clearly.

"Are you trying to tell me that my princess have to sacrifice her honor and dignity?" Corin stood, he pulled out his sword and pointed it to the faun.

"Corin!" Cor and Lucy gasped.

"Why.. Son of adam, that wasn't what I meant," Mr. Tumnus shaked a little and gaze to Corin sword.

"Well, well, easy young man, at least hear him until he finished, then if it's true like you think right now, you can kill him. Or I have to sit on your head?" said Mr. Beaver wisely. Tumnus glanced at him unbelievebly. "What?" Mr. Beaver lifted his shoulder.

"Put the sword down," Susan eyes get sharped, and her tone are getting cold, she looked at Corin's swords. Corin finally put his sword down and looked at her. "Thank you," Susan eyes and tone are getting softed again. That soft tone was the reason for Corin to lifted his sword previously.

"Please continue Mr. Tumnus," Lucy smiled calmly to Tumnus.

"Well, the most important thing for her first are to find protection, I mean, the real protection which you couldn't get anywhere else except from your future husband. And I suggest, you find a very strong one, the ruler or at least the future ruler of the land. So it also has military strength and you can use it in the future to claim back Dalmasca from Archadia," Tumnus are continued, but he still haven't off his sight from Corin's sword.

"Ok, that probably went well, but probably not. Archadia was the strongest kingdom in distant earth, I'm not even sure about my future husband military forces, it probably just wiped out like Dalmasca's," Susan shooked her head.

"Is there anyone who good enough to become Susan future husband? And well enough to accept her and her situation?" Lucy added.

"That's why, because it was Archadia you were fighting to, I suggest it's rival. You probably forgot, but there are still one largest kingdom and I'm sure it's actually strong enough in distant earth. It just, it doesn't like Archadia which like to expose themself, they were choosing to stay low," Mr. Tumnus smiled in satisfy.

They were all silent now. "You mean here?" Mrs. Beaver broke the silentness.

"Narnia??" asked Susan shockly.

"Yes. Our king and queen are so humble and kind. They probably will accept you if you prove to them that you are worthy. And, who can't refused that very beautiful faces? Besides, King Diggory were actually a very care person, I'm sure he'll understand your situation and if we're lucky, he'll help you," Tumnus explained while he carefully glanced again to Corin's sword.

"You mean.. Susan will getting marry with the king?" asked Lucy with a bit worried. Corin are stood and pointed his sword again.

"Corin!!" yelled Susan, Lucy, and Cor. Corin has finally sat again.

"Of course not, you silly! Look what you've done, you almost get myself killed," Mr. Tumnus laughed nervously. "King Diggory has a son, Prince Peter. He was a fine young man, you'll be perfect with him. And his age are old enough to marry. I'm sure that the king and queen themself are looking a perfect couple for him right now," Tumnus continued. Lucy and Susan felt somewhat relief.

"And the sacrifice we'll have to make?" asked Corin coldly.

"You and your brother probably have to start your carrier from scratch, if you want to stick with the girls. There wont be problem for Lucy, King Diggory will kind enough to let Susan kept her guardian. But Princess Susan probably have to force herself to love another man," Tumnus saw them one by one. "But it's only an option. The suckest thing I could suggest is you live here with us," then he laughed lightly.

"It's up to you Sue," Lucy looked to Susan eyes.

"Corin and I dont mind if we have to start from scratch," Cor added. Corin nodded.

Susan was thinking seriously. It's probably a careless decision, but Tumnus plan will give everything she'll need if it really worked. "So be it," Susan said seriously.

"Fine, then we'll go to Cair Paravel in the next morning to talk to them," Tumnus smiled and nod.

_**~)(_*_)(~**_

It was almost midnight, and everyone in star island were almost asleep when a dark aura was suddenly covered it's sky, created that evil creature. They were two meters tall, their body are rotten, covered in dirty bandage insect and worm, their eyes were red, and there was a katar in each one of their hands. They were a very good assasin, and they will murder without mercy to everyone who can't defend theirself from them.

The ruler of the north elves was awake, she was called the lady of the wood or Lady Abigail by her people, and she was the fairiest from all the female elves. "It started.." she opened her eyes shockly. Then she suddenly scream in pain, her head are burning.

"My lady!" Legolas broke to her chamber with two of her elves servant and a hobbit who was very handsome with his curly brown hair, his very beautiful blue eyes, it was Frodo, Abigail's husband. Both he and Legolas were disscussed about something outside when they heard Abigail scream, now they try to grabbed her who struggle in her bed.

Abigail has finally calmed down. "They here.." she whispered weakly, some of her curly golden hair are falls on her face.

"Who was here?" asked Frodo worriedly by helping her sit on her bed. She was now laying on his husband chest.

"Ra'zac," answered Abigail shortly. She almost fainted.

"Quick, get my orc slayer here!" Frodo ordered the servants.

"And get a water for our lady!" Legolas added.

"You go, find Prince Peter from Narnia and help him rescue Ramandu, the ra'zac intend to kill her," Abigail then ordered Legolas.

"I wont leave you and Frodo alone!" Legolas shooked.

"We wont be alone, the deep magic which covered this island was broke temporarily. If something summon the ra'zac here, I could also now summon the ten white tiger," Abigail calmed his down. The wind blowed behind Legolas, and when he turned his head, the ten finest general of the northern elves was there, already on arms. "Now go! Before the ra'zac reach her first!"

_**~)(_*_)(~**_

"Go find Ramandu. And just drag her to the place where holy ceremony will held if you have to, and force her to fly now, just kidnapped her father and her family and kill one of them if she refused," Jillian said calmly in her night strapless dress.

"But my lady!" Eustace protested, worried about his Princess safetyness.

"If she die now, what Prince Peter said earlier will come true, and our excuse to came here are useless. I'll be fine, even our weakest servant are still very dangerous compared to those vermin," Jillian still ordered him while she's handing Eustace golden mask to him.

_**~)(_*_)(~**_

"Ackh! What the heck is going on!?" yelled Peter in anger when his window turned onto a big hole on wall because of the explossion outside, he could also see that the rest of the explosed are cause fire now.

"Don't get to close to outside you chicken headed!" Edmund pulled him from the big hole. "Ah!" then he suddenly turned and lifted his sword. One of the ra'zac has got in and crossed it's katar with him. "Carefull Pete, there's also one behind you!" he yelled, the ra'zac strength are quite big, make him couldn't turn and protect his prince.

"What!?" Peter turned. "Whoa!" one ra'zac already stood behind him and swung his katar to him. Fortunately, Peter managed to avoiding it by rolled back to his bed and reached his sword. "Aaa!" but the ra'zac suddenly shriek, bumped him, and they were fall outside from the second floor.

"Peter!!" Edmund yelled his name.

"Die! You fucking bitch!" all Peter body was hurt, but he can still stand and fight. He was draw his sword and went into battle with his ra'zac. Star island drive into chaos. People are running around Peter, some of them were also fight with the ra'zac. These ra'zac are good, but Peter was about one or two level above them, so he striked his ra'zac with his combo, and the next thing he know is he cut down the ra'zac throat. The rotten body are falling, it even broke into million peaces of worms and insects which still alive and now crawling beneath Peter's boot. "Yaiks! What are this creature!?" he disgustly stepped the worms.

"Sssshhaaa!!" suddenly another ra'zac appeared, shriek at him and prepare to attack.

"Not again.." Peter moaned, he lift his sword again. But suddenly, and arrow was passed through the ra'zac left chest, and when that creature turned to worms again, Legolas was already stood behind it, his bow are lift steadily, he's the one who helped Peter earlier.

"I believe it was called ra'zac," said Legolas while down his bow.

Edmund are suddenly landed behind Peter. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Peter nodded at him. "What are you doing here?" then he turned to Legolas.

"My lady sent me here to help you, she said you will protect Princess Ramandu. The ra'zac were intend to kill her," answered Legolas.

"Where is she?" asked Peter directly.

"She supposed in her tower right now," said Legolas surely.

"Come on! We must hurry then!" Peter started running, Legolas and Edmund are followed him.

"Peter, come to your senses! Ramandu has their own guardian, we should've worry about our own condition!" Edmund reminded him.

"What if she's not!? Star island was the most peaceful place on Ivalice because of it's deep magic which prevented anyone with bad intend from get inside the island! What if her guardian doesn't good as us because of that fact?!" Peter yelled at him. One of his bright side was, no matter he bored or didn't care about something, on the end he always learned about them.

"Look, I didn't mean to interupted, but as far as I know, what my lady predicted was so much right. Ramandu probably in danger now, that's why my lady sent me here because she knew that I can't safe her alone, that both of you will help!" Legolas interupted them. "If you worried about your prince safety, dont worry, I promise nothing bad were gonna happen to him as long as he keep Princess Ramandu safe! And I know that you a very well trained fighter, while your prince can defend himself," then he turned and calmed Edmund.

They dont have a time to speak again, because the ra'zac suddenly popped infront of them and attacked them until they finally arrived at the tower. They managed to slayed all the ra'zac who get's in their way, but ra'zac in the large amount were enough to made them bit exhausted. They continue their journey to the fifth floor where Ramandu room was. The dead body of the star lies everywhere.

"The ra'zac was already here," Edmund mumbled while he stare to one star whose now are dead and loosing his glow.

"Yes. But someone or something are here too and killed them all," said Legolas to while his checking some worms on the floor.

"At least we gotta check her chamber!" Peter told them and hurriedly ran upstairs.

"Peter, wait for me! Not again!" Edmund yelled at him and hurriedly follow him with Legolas.

Peter were almost reached Ramandu chamber doors, when suddenly the door was opened. Eustace was walked out from it, he grabbed hard one of Ramandu arms. "Let her go!" Peter pointed his sword at him.

"Prince Peter, wait!" Legolas shouted at him.

"Why, it's the valiant prince," Eustace smirked at him.

"Wait! He said he wants to save me, he also rescued me earlier! Put your sword down my lord!" Ramandu asked Peter in her innocence voice.

Peter looked sharply at Eustace eyes, while Eustace titled his head boredly and finally let Ramandu arms go, then he walked to one of the window to see the situation outside. "We were also here to save you," Peter down his sword. "Are you alright?" then he ran at Ramandu and asked her worriedly.

"I'm alright, I just feel a bit scared and shocked," Ramandu nodded, she does look pale, and her eyes looked that she was in shocked.

"Do you have a plan?" asked Legolas to Eustace.

"Hey!" Edmund shouted at him, he doesn't believe at Eustace.

"I actually got one, and if you all want to come, you have to get rid all that suspicous feeling from me," Eustace turned and looked at them. Edmund are about to yelled at him when Peter ordered him to calm down. "We have to get the princess to beach, and like it or not, she had to held the ceremony right there, right now. It's the only way she can get safe. I think that creature were targeted her, and they wont stop until they got what their want. Now, you have three seconds to follow my plan or not. We were almost surrounded. One, two.." Eustace explained cockily.

"Alright! We will follow your lead!" Peter shouted at him. "Can you do it?" then he looked Ramandu again. The woman was nodded surely.

"Good. Prince Peter, I leave Princess Ramandu guards to you, elf, guard all of us from behind, and you and I were going to sweap our way from any disturbance!" Eustace said their formation and hurriedly ran downstairs, the other were followed him. They finally managed outside and do what his told. Eustace and Edmund were cleared their way from any ra'zac, while Peter hold Ramandu and protected her, Legolas was behind him and killed the ra'zac which escaped from Eustace and Edmund sight. They're finally managed to the bridge where the earlier ceremony was held.

"Now I have to sing on the sea, and when Valhalla responsed, I will flew. But it will take sometimes," said Ramandu, she's almost out of breath, the other except Legolas were the same, even more worse.

"they're almost got here to. We'll change the plan. Prince Peter, you'll come with her until she pick up, while the others hold that creature from closing them," said Eustace. The other has no choice but to agree.

Peter looked the water beneath the bridge. It was deep, so he decided he have to swim, and he have stay aware of something which probably pulled him from there. "It's alright, I already put a spell on you, you can now also walk on the water," Ramandu softly smiled at him.

"They're coming!" Edmund yelled.

"Come on," Ramandu reached her hand out. Peter doubtfully welcome it and jumped to the water. Magicly, he doesn't drawn, it's even feel like he's walking on the glass. Now they were both running from the bridge and stopped quite far from it. Peter are looking for the rest of his companion whose now busy fighting against the ra'zac. He was very worried, especially to Edmund. While Ramandu started singing next to him.

It's already five minutes now, a short time, but a very long moment for the three who fighting. "They were to many!" Edmund yelled while he cut a ra'zac on his left side, and stabed another one infront of him.

"Uh!" Eustace just finished sliced and killed three ra'zac in one blow from his mysterious energy when he swung his blade. "Haven't Valhalla response already!?" using that blow many times in quite amount are absorbing his energy.

"Just hold a bit longer!" Legolas was also busily shot three arrows on a time to the ra'zac which still further from them and draw his twin thin light swords for those which already closed enough to him.

Peter looked at Ramandu impatiently (especially because Ramandu sing a song with fast tempo which made him tense), he knew that his comrade cant hold much longer from the ra'zac attacked. Suddenly, an ice blue light are down from a sky, it created a glowing tube for her, Peter reflectly jumped from it's line. Ramandu stopped singing and looked above with relief. Suddenly, there was a wave of light which created from that ice blue tube, it wiped them all. And when it touched the ra'zac, that creature were shrieked in pain, and they were all gone, all the worms even disappear. Peter felt a large amount of energy from there. He looked to his comrades, they were all collapsed and laying on the bridge.

"It was the holy power," except Legolas who just now are only out of breath.

"What's your name my lord?" Ramandu suddenly asked Peter. They were now looked each other eyes.

"I'm Prince Peter from Narnia," Peter answered nervously.

Ramandu smiled, she back to her normal beautiful self. "I haven't dance with you, am I, Prince Peter?" then she suddenly floated and finally fly to the sky. Peter amazed by that wonderful moment, so this is how they know each other and straightly separated from each other. _But at least she k__new__ my name, _Peter thought happily, he watched until Ramandu disappeared in the middle of the cloud, and until that ice blue light gone. The sky becoming dark again.

"Thank you, for helping us," said Legolas to Eustace while they're all meet on the bridge and managed to stand on their knees again. Peter was checking Edmund, while Eustace cleaned his tunic.

"I'm helping nobody. I'm just followed orders, and my lady sent me only for our empire sake," Eustace said coldly, then he turned and walked away.

"That guy!" Edmund are looked at his back upsetly.

"But it was true thet he helped us so much. You even saw his power, it was great, it doesn't even belong to human, we really have to keep an eye on Archadia," Peter calmed him.

"You were both are going to be alright from here, I have to get back to my lady, and I'll inform or sent you news about what happened if I already knew," Legolas said and prepare for leave.

"Yes, thank you for helping us, please also tell that to your lady," Peter said his thanks.

"I hope we will able to work together again one day," Legolas smiled at him. "Till then," then he turned to Edmund and nodded. Edmund repplied to his nod, then the elf leave.

"I hope it's already quite an adventure for you," Edmund still feel somewhat upset.

_**~)(_*_)(~**_

"It's alright Aragorn, they were already wiped out, and the deep magic now back to work properly," Arwen touched Aragorn shoulder.

"I'm just so worried about you and our future son safety," Aragorn walked from the window towards her, hugged and kiss her forehead deeply.

"Your new friends are doing the job well," Arwen kiss his lips lightly and then smiled.

"But where on earth that ra'zac come from?" Aragorn asked confusedly.

"I have some information about them, only a very strong and a darkest wizard who could summon them. But still, I have to meet my father and the lady of the woods first to gain more info," Arwen shooked her head slowly.

"Please do as quickly as you can," Aragorn embrace her again. "I have a really bad feeling about this. The darkest era of this age has finally come again, and now even closer," he caress her hair, he could felt Arwen nod softly on his chest.

_**~)(_*_)(~**_

Susan was now sitting in the waiting room infront of King Diggory work place, while Tumnus himself were facing the king. He said to them "Let me go there and talked with him. Believe me as your representative," when the king servant are halfly open the door and said that only one people who can first got in, then if the king think that it was necessary he'll call the rest.

Cair Paravel was so beautiful for Susan, there's a lot of garden in it, unlike in Dalamsca where she only had one garden which she worked so hard to grew because of the desert climate. It's architecture were also magnificent, there are so many glass wall and roof, golden pattern and texture. This waiting room are very comfy to. There's an old piano near the window, three large sofa, carpet with pretty color, and bookshelf. Susan stood and heading to one of the bookshelf near the door, she was interested to check what kind of books does the King Diggory put in his waiting room.

"Are you sure it was alright to let that faun in? Maybe it supposed to be Cor, or you Lucy," asked Corin unpatiently. It was almost an half an hour.

"Dont worry Corin, we can always believe in Mr. Tumnus, as long as I know him I could always count on him. He wont say anything bad or lie about us," Lucy shooked her head. Now she felt a bit upset to Corin.

"Besides, it was the faun who has the plan, Lucy feelings are never wrong, and as long as I know him, I think he was the best negotiator among us. Well, our princess are probably the best, but impossible for her to come in first now," Cor defended Lucy. The three of them were now looking to their Princess, and how shocked they are when they realized that a beautiful woman with royal dress are standing next to the door, watching for Susan, but their princess didn't feel her presence at all.

"You know all the books?" asked that woman suddenly, snap Susan of it. The woman seems to be in the middle of fourty, she has a honey colored wavy hair which falls until her knees, and some of them are already white, she also has a friendly green eyes, she was beautiful even when she's now quite old.

"Yes.." Susan nodded doubtfully, she's putting the book she held to the shelf. "I loved to read, I'm very into it, so I know about a lot of them. And it's very generous for the king to put all this greatest books here," Susan bashfully said while she was looking the books again happily.

"Really? Until now I didn't really know about all of them," the woman walked towards her, grab one book and pay the cover attention. "I mean, the dancing woods? What does that mean?" she reads the title.

Susan giggle. "It's one of the oldest collection poems in distant earth my lady. The oldest faun in Narnia are the one who wrote it. And this, this also a rare manuscript which turn into a book, it told us about Ivalice history. They were all are the precious treasure in this world, I wonder why the king put it here, it would be a big lost if it's gone," Susan told her.

"You knew about a lot of poems. You even knew about narnia books, eventhough you're not from here," the woman glanced to the Dalmasca outfit beneath Susan's travel robe.

"Well, one of the literature arts that I like the most are poems, I also like to made them. The dancing woods are one of the best, so I knew it, and my father used to tell a lot of things to me," Susan explained, her gaze are a bit softed when she pronounced my father.

"You knew about the poems, and you were well acknowledge. Tell me, what else did you do?"

"I'm also a politician, but I also love music. I can played some of the instruments," Susan answered. "But why are you asking this my lady? Who are you?" she finally realized that this conversatiton are a bit odd.

"Oh, I'm just one of the royal family here, dont worry about me. Just tell me again, what are you doing here?" the woman smiled.

"I'm.." Susan felt a bit confused to explain.

"Sue," Lucy suddenly called her. Susan and the woman turned at her. Lucy, Cor and Corin are already stood from their sofa. Lucy then looked to the King's door, a servant were opened the door from the inside and look at them.

"Your majesty asked you to come in," the servant said and smile at them.

"Excuse me my lady. But I'll be happy if we can discuss about that again, maybe you can tell me about what you like," Susan smiled humbly to the woman, then she was walking to her companions.

The woman watched them headed to King's Diggory work place. "And well mannered indeed," she smiled brightly.

King Diggory was standing infront of his tabble with Tumnus, both of them are welcoming Susan and her guardian with a very big smiled on their faces. Is something good happen? Susan, Lucy, Cor and Corin are finally bow down.

"Please raise, daughter of Lune and her guardian!" King Diggory lifted his hands. He looked so happy. "Please, sit down, sit down," then he walked towards Susan, grabbed one of her hand and pulled her to sit on the sofa infront of the work table. Susan confusedly followed him and worriedly glanced to her guardian. She finally sat on the sofa, while King Diggory circled the table and sit on his place.

"What happened?" Cor asked to Tumnus.

"Dont worry, it's a good thing. Come on, sit here, not you Lucy! You sit next to Susan," Tumnus pulled his and Corin hands, and forced them sit on the sofa near the door where the king usually relaxed.

"You were well raised," Diggory smiled at Susan. "Your father and I even planned to marry you and my son," he laughed.

"You know my father?" asked Susan shockedly.

"He never mention me, I see.." Diggory nodded to his self. He has a brown hair which falls until his shoulder, same of his beard, it was also whiten a lot. He has blue sharped eyes like Peter. "We were a close friends, but since the incident twelve years ago, the bond was broken. It was the time where the distant earth was chaos and fought among each other, Dalmasca was attacked, your father asked for my help, but Narnia was also in crisis condition, we really defend ourselves half dead, I sent a messanger to informed him that I cant do much at that time. But the messanger was killed on his way, and Lune never knew about what happen. He lost your mother that day, and straightly cut his bond from me. It was a very big lost for him, because Dalmasca are the oldest kingdom in distant earth with it's increadible culture," then he explained.

"Oh, that dark time. Where we lost our twenty region," Susan tried to remember.

"_So that's why King Lune married Susan to Caspian_," think Lucy and the twin brother.

"Mr. Tumnus already told me about what happened, and I'm so sorry abbout what happen to your father and Dalmasca. It must've been very difficult for you, and It's also my fault. My son has already informed me that Archadia war machine was heading somewhere on Narnia border, and he said to me to sent a scout, But I didn't.. It was because I decided that I wont interfere another kingdom business anymore, and I didn't expect it will went to Dalmasca, to invade the oldest kingdom which supposed to be stayed on it's original condition," Diggory continued. "Perhaps I already slept for a along time, and it's time again for Narnia to awaken. That's why Susan, you'll get a full protection from me, you're now my responsibility. And we'll find a way to get Dalmasca back," then he Surely smiled at Susan.

Susan doesn't know what to say, it was very lucky for her, and the king gave her a straight help which she didn't even think about it. "I'm so grateful my liege. For now I cant offer you anything in return. Thank you, thank you so much!" she teared in happiness.

"Thank you your majesty," Lucy are now embracing her, she was also cried.

"We were so helped," Cor and Corin are know knees on the carpet.

"Please, my brother and sister, raised! I'm doing this with full heartdly and without asking anything from you, it's time for me to act like the real king," Diggory feel sorry for made the girls cried. Cor and Corin stood and sit again, while Susan and Lucy are holding back their tears. "The two young man has to do their trainee with the other army, if you'll do extra efforts, you probably could also become the general. But it's up to you both, and for the girl, you can stick with Susan, as for Susan," Diggory look at them one by one, told them what they're going to do.

"She will make a wonderfull bride for Peter," suddenly, the woman earlier are come in and smiled to all of them who gaze at her.

"What!" shouted Diggory.

"I heard everything from the outside. And based by the fact that she was once actually Peter future wife, and by the fact that we will have more military advantage to fight against Archadia, why not? But beside all of that, she was a very bright and beautiful woman, the most appropriate future bride for Peter," the woman walked towards him.

"Huh?? well, firstly, this is my wife Queen Polly, everyone," Diggory was dumbfounded, but he quickly snap of it and introduced Polly. Susan's and her companions mouth are wide opened.

"You were the queen?" Lucy asked.

Polly only laughed lightly. "What do you think my King?" then she looked at her husband.

"Well, Susan was very a fine beautiful woman, what parents doesn't want her as their daughter in law. But we can't force her. We have to give her time to think, it's up to her," Diggory looked to Susan eyes.

"You're a very talented and smart Princess Susan, and from that judgement, I didn't want you to have a some lousy future husband, and based by your condition now, you really need someone to protect you, and I assure you that my son will make a good king and husband for you," Polly looked at her softly. "But what my lord said was right, perhaps it doesn't had to be with that way, I'm sure you were very smart to pick your future husband. But you and my son will be perfect for each other," she added.

"Now, now, Polly," Diggory looked at her warnedly.

"It's alright my king," Susan shooked her head. "Then I have nothing to considerate. I also already heard about Prince Peter the Valiant greatness among his people and battle field, and I'm sure he was a wonderful man. I'll be honored to be his future wife," Susan looked at them surely and smiled.

The king and the queen are giving her the most grateful happiest smile they have. "We are the one who honored. Unfortunately Peter's not here right now, he was going to the star island as delegation from narnia to attend the holy ceremony," said Polly.

"But I'm sure he'll be happy if he know that Susan is his future wife. As far as I know he never had any attention to a woman before. He just like to play, so it's time for him to be serious," Diggory added. "That's why I'll arrange your engagement party one day after he arrived."

"But—aren't we supposed to ask him first??" asked Susan shockedly.

"He'll be agree Susan, dont worry. That's a very good idea my dear. Now we just have to wait twelve day from now," Polly calmed her.

_**-To be continued-**_

So that's for chapter three, I'll upload chapter four as soon as I can, I promise. May be two or three days from now. Or here's the deal, if I couldn't upload my story for two or three days after my last chapter, I'll update them at least once in a week. Thank you for reading, review please..


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** all the following characters and places is not mine except the stories.

Chapter four:

_**~When Boys meets Girls~**_

**"**Are you ready?" asked Emund. It was already morning in star island, there are no other thread, and all Ramandu's guests are preparing to go home, include our Narnian prince.

"Yes," Peter nodded, he was closing his bag. Though there still a big hole on his walls, and his body were creaking because last night running and fighting, it's still a very beautiful day for him.

They are now going to the star tower, and say their good bye to the old Ramandu (Princess Ramandu's father). The old Ramandu was thank him very much, he said that he will always pray for his safety , and he gave Peter a moon stone. Then, Peter and Edmund continue their journey to the port, where Reepichep and their other men was waiting. Peter can't stop thinking of his last conversation with Ramandu, that blue icy light made her even more beautiful. He has to hold the feeling of asked old Ramandu to giving his daughter for Peter in the future.

"Here's our ra'zac slayers! Well done you two!" Aragorn was welcome them when they arrived at the port. His ship was floated next to the dawn treader. He and Peter are both embrace.

"Come to our palace sometimes my lord. You will very welcome," Arwen were stood next to his husband.

"I will my lady. And I hope you do the same. We will be pleasure," Peter turned at her and kiss her hand, it was so smooth, and it smeels like orchids.

"I'll sent a letter for you if there any information, and keep in touch Valiant boy!" Aragorn punched his shoulder. "Make sure he stay away from any trouble," then he looked Edmund whose now nodded at him.

"You got that right!" Peter grinned at Aragorn. The Minas Tirith King finally embrace his wife, throw the last smile to the two young man, and turned to leave.

Peter and Edmund were also went up to the dawn trader. Reepicheep was handing Edmund a letter, while Peter walked directly to the front side of the ship, to the dragon head. He enjoy the breeze there. He could hear one of his man yelled to ready to sail. Three seconds after that, dawn treader started moving. Peter are now waving to Aragorn and Arwen ships, he could saw the king and the queen was also waved at him.

"Reep.. When did this letter was coming?" asked Edmund to Reepicheep which stood next to Peter and saw the sea with the high spirit. He was probably expect another enemy. Edmund voiced are a bit shaking.

"This morning my lord, an eagle sent it to us, it's directly from cair paravel," answered Reepicheep without looking him.

"Come on Ed! We've just sailed! At least enjoy the view! Forget about the letter for a moment," Peter laughed at him.

"I dont think I could do that. This letter were shocked the hell out of me," Edmund shooked his head.

"What is it? Are something bad happened in narnia? Or is it my parents?" Peter smirked at him.

"None of them. It was you, and I dont know whether it's bad or not," answered Edmund. "Peter, you were going to have an engagement party,at night after we arrived at narnia."

"WHAT!!??" both Peter and Reepicheep ar e screamed out loud.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!?" Peter was running towards him.

"Are you read it well, sire?" Reepicheep was also walked towards him.

"Reep, my eyes were normal, and I studied the same letter with whoever who wrote this," Edmund roled his eyes.

"Let me see!" Peter took the letter from Edmund hands, he read it carefully. Two of his general are quietly waiting. "Damn! It must've been my father and my mother crazy plan again! But they went to far this time! I dont even know who she is!" Peter was throwing the letter to dawn treader floor in anger.

"Now, now, calm my prince," Reepicheep calmed him.

"We'll think of some way," Edmund bowed down and took the letter.

"I wont engage with anybody!! Nobody except Ramandu!!" Peter screamed in desperate. "What are you doing!? Dont take it again! Just burn it!" then he yelled upsetly to Edmund. "I'm going to sleep!" then he walked into his cabin.

"But it was to early to sleep your highness! Besides, your soul will be calm again if you watched this beautiful view," Reepicheep try to cheer him up.

"I'm not sleeping since that fucking ra'zac was coming! And the view here was boring, it's only cliff near the beach, white sands.." Peter still walking to his cabin.

"Stop grumpy or that deep magic will affect you!" Edmund shouted at him.

"Peninsula, you can see all of them in narnia!" Peter still continue yelling. "Aaaa!!" then he suddenly falling when the dawn treader turned left.

"See.." Edmund closed one of his eye while watching Peter stand and walk again.

"I feel sorry for that boy," Reepicheep added next to him.

_**~)(_*_)(~**_

"That's a very good fight Cor! You and Corin are potential to be a lieutenant!" said Lord Peridan, the main general for the human troops, when Cor just finished his practice duel in Narnia training ground.

"Excuse me, Lord Peridan," suddenly, Susan and Lucy was popped in the middle of them. Since they have protection from their king, they took off their Dalmasca clothes and change it with Narnia simple dresses.

"Is the practice over?" asked Lucy. "We want to see our dear friend. It's been more than a week since we see each other," she begged with her big round eyes.

"Of course, I leave you now. And dont forget Cor and Corin, there will be a joining practices with another army this afternoon," Lord Peridan smiled at her, he told Cor and Corin before he walked away. "My lady," he stopped for a moment to Susan, then continue his walked.

"Hi, how are you?" the four of them straightly hugging each other when he was gone.

"Lady Susan!" some faun just passed near them and waved to Susan.

"Popular now?" Cor teased his Princess.

"The king was giving me one time in two days for trained the archer," Susan pretended to be proud.

"And she did well. Narnia archers before were.." Lucy stoped talking and see around her. "Not really good.." she said in simpathy.

"Well, the infantri was very good. Cor and I was targeted the general position, but we even almost lost and half death facing a lieutenant. No wonder that Narnia do great in face to face battle, and no wonder they can keep up with Archadia," Corin reported with blushing face.

"He's right. After I fought with some of the lieutenants, I realized that I feel very lucky and can't believe that we were still alive after facing that ridiculous sugar plum and nut craker from Archadia," Cor nodded. "I mean, we were good, but we probably only last until five minutes, ten minutes max."

"We haven't even try the talking animals strength, like the big cats, or the bears. Argh! I want to be a general!" Corin added while holding his head in frustation.

"Easy, both of you. You will. Dont push yourself to hard, Susan and I could also protected ourself. We'll wait for you and we will safety as we could be," Lucy scolded them because they're becoming too ambitious, and she knew that wasn't good.

"Archadia know nothing about we were here, right Lue?" Cor asked her.

"Yet," Lucy shortly answered.

"Is everything alright my lady? We were apologize if our conversation was making you sad or something," Corin apologize to Susan who haven't say a word since the four of them talking alone.

"No, it wasn't that, I'm fine, really. What Lucy said was right, keep practice, but dont to harsh with yourself," Susan shooked nervously.

"Ohh.. Sue just get nervoused because her future husband will arrive tomorow. Especially after she heard about the infantri greatness, I heard Prince Peter was actually the main general for both infantri and cavilary. If his men are that great, then what would he be?" Lucy teased her.

"Ahh.." Cor and Corin were nodded to theirself, following Lucy's game.

"Ow, shut up you three!" Susan scold them. "However, I still mourned Caspian death," she added in a very low voice.

"I beg you pardon your majesty?" asked Cor, he and the others couldn't heard her.

"Dont mind me. Come on, lets talk about something else," Susan smiled at them.

_**~)(_*_)(~**_

"Your majesty," Polly just came in to Diggory working place on the next morning.

"Yes?" Diggory lifted his head from the paper he worked onto.

"Our son just arrived. They're on their way to cair paravel now," Polly smiled happily and walking to his table.

"Splendid. What about the party?"

"I already spread the invitation three days ago, and everything was set, the throne hall was also ready. You should see the nymph decoration, their flowers was so beautiful! It'll match with both of them tonight," Polly closed her eyes and imagine the cair paravel hall which decorated very beautiful for tonight.

"Perfect. Now prepare yourself. When he arrives, the first time he'll do is seeing us," nodded Diggory, he continue to check the paper.

Suddenly, his door was wide open. Peter just walked straight to both of them, a servant was following him from behind, try to calmed him. "What's with the hall!?" Peter yelled in anger.

"See," Diggory mumbled to his wife, he was closing his pen now.

"I asked Edmund to off everything!" Peter added.

"Aww.. You dont like the decoration. That's to bad," Polly looked sad, she really loves the nymph decoration.

"Mum, dad, what is it again..? are you trying to ruin my life..?" Peter back asking in lowered voice.

"What's make you made that conclusion?" Diggory confusedly asking.

"Having a fiance, a future wife, was a serious matter, I have to choose it on my own! And what were you doing now? I dont even know this girl," Peter try to explained softly, because this man and this woman behind the desk were his parents.

"Explain it dear!" Diggory glanced to Polly.

"She was a daughter of your father old friends, she was also a princess. You'll love her Peter, she was very much beautiful, I even gaze at her when I first looked at her, gorgeous, well mannered, and the important thing was, she is very bright and smart! You'll make a wonderful couple my son!" Polly explained happily.

"That's not what I meant, mom.." Peter titled his head frustately.

"I also have another reason for that, son," Diggory cut them both, then he explained about their kingdom old friendship, and how Diggory dont want Narnia to stay still anymore, everything will restart if Peter and Susan getting married.

"It doesn't had to be that way! We could be friends!" Peter slowly loose his temper, especially after he learned that all of this caused by his father own fault, he supposed doesn't have anything to do with this.

"She'll need you for her husband, you have to protected her! She was also a good Archer, right dear? She even taught ours and made them better, you like girls who can fight, right? So she can accompany you when you're hunting," Diggory try to find another reason.

"So that means she could protected herself! Then she wouldn't need me!"

"Her position will be strong if she had you!"

"You sacrifacing me for all you did!" Peter punched his father work desk with his knucles.

"Quiet! How could you talk to me like that!?" Diggory are now standing from his seat and looked Peter angrily.

"Please, gentleman.. Get a hold of yourself! You're not a savage, you were a King and a Prince, act like one!" Polly were separated them both by standing between them.

"I was also a son," Peter was holding back his emotion.

"Why Peter? Please, give us a logical reason why you didn't want this engagement? You were old enough to married, and when you do, we were the king and queen who already old enough will retired, so you'll both will replacing us, and you'll have children for the heir of the throne," Polly softly asked him, she was pushed Diggory shoulder to back to sit. "If it's because the adventure you still want or responsible you dont want—"

"It's not because the both of them mom. I think I was responsible enough to back here and didn't escape to leaving my kingdom," Peter cut her words. "I was loving someone else."

"Impossible!" Diggory who is now already sit again looked very shock.

"Who is she?" asked Polly calmly, tough she actually feel thread right now.

"It was Princess Ramandu," Peter seriously answerd. His parents was suddenly looked dumbfounded, they were quiet, and they suddenly burst out laughed. Peter cheeks gets red. "I'm serious!" he shouted.

"Oh, this is why I adore you soo.. You were so innocence Peter," Polly wiped her tears.

"Or are you actually try to joke? Well, we did almost died laughing," Diggory still laughed. But then he stopped after looking Peter face full with question mark. "You wont wait a star to come down, right? They're having a duty for a hundred years. When Princess Ramandu back to Ivalice, you must've been very old! And I'm not sure you and her will unity! Because if you dont have an heir for me, you must draw from the throne, and without that you were nothing. And are you really that stupid for throw all your ambitions only for an old lady!?" Diggory explained, he actually not that bad, he didn't meant to broke his son heart, but _this is_ the fact, he dont want Peter to wait for something that unrealistic.

Peter say nothing. He realized that he also knew that fact, but Ramandu beauty was blind him from everything. But he dont know why, he can feel it and he know that he and Ramandu will meet each other again not for long. He actually still have one AS card, he could say that his father could make another son or find another heir. But it'll break Polly's heart, so no matter he was on fire right now, he was draw back from that room._ Edmund and I will think another way_, he reassure his heart.

"Someday he'll understand," Diggory grabbed Polly palms on his.

"He will," Polly looked at her son back until he disapear from the door.

_**~)(_*_)(~**_

Edmund was enjoying his afternoon walked. He still have one hour to got to the castle, and help Peter prepare everything for his engagemant party this evening. The sun was started to setting on the west, making a bright orange line on the sea, Edmund has always loved the sea.

"Lord Edmund!" then suddenly, a honey colored bear was running at him in full speed.

"Ahh!" Edmund cried out when the bear was landing on his body. "What is it Pooh..?" he moaned while pushing the bear.

"I'll get the girl killed!" the bear roared at him.

"What? What girl?" Edmund looked at him confusedly. The bear stood and ran through the bushes, where all the tree stood, Edmund followed him. "How'd she get up there?!" asked Edmund shockedly. A girl just stuck up in a tree hole. It was actually Lucy, her head until his waist were in the tree, while her waist until her toe were reaching everywhere on the air.

"She was trying to helped me to get some honey from that tiny hole tree. We thought it was her size, but the bees was preparing a trap," Pooh explained. "This is your fault!" then he pointed to the bees which fly near Lucy.

"Our fault!? It's because of whom, Pooh Bear? It's because you always stealing our honey! And the worse, you endangered the girl!" the bee leader was flying towards him and scolded him.

"Stop fighting! We have to rescue the girl! Please Lord Edmund, save her! The honey was now filling that hole until full, she'll drawn!" one bee were reminded them.

"Do you all trying to get the Pooh Bear killed, bees?" asked Edmund while he was running to Lucy-stuck-tree.

"No my lord! We were hoping, if it was Pooh, he'll eat the honey, fulled and had enough from his lesson-almost-drawning from honey," the bee leader was clarified.

"If _it was_ Pooh, what if it's someone else? Dont do this again. And you Pooh, asked the bee for honey kindly, and do something in return if you had to. Don't steal!" Edmund told them, he was now standing under the tree and looked up. The view beneath Lucy's skirt was made him enough to gaze, he could see her pink laces panties, and her thighs with her smooth skin. _Fool! What are you doing!_ He snapped of it. "Here silly bear, help me up!" he asked Pooh for helping him. Next, he was standing on Pooh shoulder, now he was on the same level with Lucy, looking her butt moved.

"Pooh.. I can't eat again.. and it starts to covered my face.." Lucy told them weakly.

"Hang on Lady Lucy!!" Pooh shouted.

"Just keep eating!" the bees yelled. All of them are panic now.

"Here we go," Edmund doubtfully touching her waist.

"Aw Pooh! Dont touch that sensitive part! It ticklish!" Lucy whimpered, her words and tone are quite drive Edmunds cheeks to red. He circled his hand all over Lucy's waist, want to end this quickly.

"Help me! Pull!" he shouted. Pooh started walking away from the tree, it's good that Edmund was wonderful in keeping his balanced, the bees was helping him by pulling his tunic.

"Ack!" the next thing he know, Lucy was finally pulled out, the honey burst out of the tree, and both of them were falling to the ground. Lucy on the top, covered by sticky sweet honey, Edmund was below her, his tunic get dirty from Lucy's honey. They were moaned at first because the bumped, then they're now looking each other.

"Huh!" Lucy slapped him. "you're not Pooh!"

"Hey! How could you do that to your savior?" Edmund touched his cheek.

"But you're pervert!" Lucy cheeks get red. "So that's why it doesn't felt like Pooh paws.."

"Then I should've let you die up there!" Edmund was pushing her away, stood as quick as he can and clean his tunic.

"Maybe you should! Pervert!" Lucy yelled. Then he grabbed Pooh paws and dragged him leave.

"Hey! You damn chick!" Edmund screamed at her.

_**~)(_*_)(~**_

Peter was looking that shiny comb. He was now at Narnia market, calming his mind before disscuss with Edmund and Reepicheep. It'll perfect for Ramandu, he thinks while reached one of his hand to the comb. Suddenly, a girl appeared infront of her, grabbed the comb as quick as she could.

"How much?" and asked to the dealer. She was actually Susan in her simple dress.

"Good eyes young lady! It's only thirty coins for you, " the dealer smiled.

"I saw it first," Peter said patiently. Susan turned at him, both of them were now looking each other. If they weren't blind for their own ambition, they probably had fall in love because each other beauty.

"But I touched it first," Susan didn't want to give it, she really loves this comb, it's been a long time since she feel a little happiness like this.

"I'll give you fifty coins," Peter finally looked the dealer, he really wants that comb for Ramandu, even if he had to waited a thousand years.

"You're cheating! Very unnobled young man!" Susan was pointed him on his chest. Peter shockly looked at her finger, doesn't she knew who he was!? While the dealer was jawdropped because of Susan action, she was accusing their prince! "What? A flying centaur?" suddenly, Susan was looking through Peter shoulder. Peter was fooled and turned, surely nothings fly behind him, then when he turned again, Susan was gone, there are thirty coins on the dealer desk.

"She left as fast at the wind my lord," he grinned guilty to his prince.

_**~)(_*_)(~**_

"So you're not defend yourself after what the king said?" Reepicheep asked Peter. He and Edmund were now in their Prince chamber, helped him preparing his clothes and his crown. The both of them were also dresses in this room. Peter already told them about what happen

"Now what am I going to do? I'm going to have a fiance in less an hour, and she'll probably the strongest candidate to be my wife because of my parents," Peter was sitting sadly on his bed. "What's the matter with you Ed?" he asked Edmund who quiet since they were started talking.

"I just met a girl, I helped her, then she slapped me. It's very hilarious. Dont she knew who I am?" Edmund answered with high spirit.

"I got robbed too at the market. But it wasn't the time for think about that. Help me!" Peter shooked his head and cried out in frustation.

"Alright, dont worry. I already think about that," Edmund looked a bit sorry. Peter and the mouse was looking to him now. "Just say it out loud to her, that your heart has belong to someone else, just dont mention that it was a star! Say that you both are better to be friends, and if she was clever enough like queen Polly said, she must've understand. Then asked her to talk with your parents to cancel it, though you still have to help her," he told his plan.

"And if it doesn't work?" Peter asked him slowly.

"Well, you just go with the flow, engage with her. No, dont gave me that look, I'm not finish yet! But, you have to treat her unwell, like yell at her, make her upset—Reep and I can help you with that, and let her see you as a bad boy, not a gentle man at all. Then she'll draw back on her own," answered Edmund calmly.

"But it's to risky.. What if the king and queen know about Peter's behaviour? They probably banish him. And it was so rude to threat such a lady. I already heard a little about this girl. Her name is lady Susan, she is beautiful, and.." Reepicheep try to made them think about this again.

"Then I just have to do it on their back, and she wouldn't dare to tell everything about me to them because she owe me," Peter cut his words. "And I think Edmund plan was good enough," then he looked at Edmund.

Someone knocked the door. It was Polly and Peter let her in. "You look handsome," Polly was walking towards his boy and kiss his cheek. She was right. "And both of you were very good looking," then she praised Edmund and Reepicheep.

"Thank you, your majesty," Reepicheep said proudly.

"You were also out standing," Edmund smiled at her.

"Thank you Edmund," Polly blushed, she knew from the very first she saw Edmund (when he was five), that boy will turned into a very handsome and fine young man. "Now, the guests are here, and everything is ready. Are you prepared my child?" she let them know, then glanced at Peter.

"Probably," Peter lazily mumbled, but he still offered his right hand to his mother. Polly smiled softly and reach it. The four of them are now walking to the throne hall. Edmund and Reepicheep were separating themself on the top of the stair, while Peter and Polly getting prepared to be call. Diggory was waiting for them near the staircase, talking to a weasel. Peter gaze to the door in his left, there's where Susan or who ever will be will come out. Edmund and Reepicheep was now already join with the other general, stood across Diggory and the place where the royal family will stood welcoming Susan.

Orieus, the centaur, was blowing his horn, he did the same when Diggory arrived earlier, the music stopped, all the hall was quiet now. "Queen Polly and Prince Peter entering the hall," he said in a deep and loud voice. The queen and the prince was walking down the stairs now, putting the best smile on their faces, all the hall was welcoming them happily.

"Long live Queen Polly, O' hail Prince Peter!" the guests were clapping and shouting their queen and prince name. Both mother and son was finally arrived down stairs, joining with their king in line, and look up the stairs where the next show is.

"Now I present you, the royal highness, Princess Susan," Orieus continue. The guests politely clapping and so does the royal member (except Peter), to welcoming Susan.

Princess Susan and her guardian Lucy were walking out to the hall stairs. They were both look amazing, it's the first time they wearing beautiful Narnia night gown, the hair do and the make up's made them even perfectly. Peter and Edmund are now trying to remember one of the both lady who stood upstairs. Then they were gasped in the same time, and instantly feel upset, especially Peter._ There's no way that she was my future wife!_ He cried out loud in his heart. Susan and Lucy was now walking downstairs, the guests are amazed with their beauty, especially Susan's, all the young man was tearing at her (except of course Peter and Edmund). They were now standing infront of the royal family, but Lucy was separating herself to the general line. The music started again and the guests star chattering or do what they want to do.

"Welcome my lady," Diggory smiled at Susan.

"I hope you will enjoy the party," Polly kiss both her cheek. "Now, this is my son I'm talking about, Prince Peter," Polly introduced Peter. Susan heart was pounding, though she try to get rid of her thought to imagine Peter looks like, she still did it, and now it's the time.

"You!?" but how shocked she was when she saw Peter faces, whose now are very good looking, but smiled upsettingly at her.

"You know each other?" asked Diggory confused, didn't know have to shock or happy.

"We were met once in most _funny_ situation," Peter answered with his elegant style, _funny_ here are the softened from hilarious.

"Perfect then! And Peter, this is Princess Susan from Dalmasca," then Polly introduced Susan to him. Susan cold sweat start tearing.

"Nice to meet you my lady," Peter reached her right palms and kiss her, he almost laughed when he feels that Susan palms was wet because she was nervous about him. He off his hand and straight his body again.

"Well then, let's begin to announce," Diggory felt somewhat happy and satisfy, he gave his hand to Polly and they're walking to the throne place.

Peter reached Susan hands again and almost drag her to where his parents heading to, made Susan almost fell because of her long gown and his sudden act. He suddenly grabbed Susan palms harder, made Susan feel a bit pain, that girl almost whimper. "Dont think that I have forgot this afternoon incidents, thief!" Peter murmured angrily while he still smiled at her and the other guests.

_This guy a monsters_, Susan thought.

"Why do you seems so confused?" a guy suddenly asked to Lucy. Lucy didn't look at him because she busilly pay a full attention to Susan.

"It's alright. I think I imagine that my lady look in somewhat pain," then she conclude. She turned to the guy, and when she realized that it was Edmund, she slapped him again no matter how diferent he was now.

"What are you doing!?" Edmund was almost yelled at her. He looked around, fortunately there was no one looking, they busily pay attention to their prince and the princess than both of them.

"What are you doing here??" asked Lucy shockedly. She knew about what she did, but she was too embarrased to apologize.

"I lived here! I'm Prince Peter main guardian! Aw.. You were really my enemy from this time. Especially because you on her side," Edmund touched his cheek which slapped on the same place and leave Lucy alone.

"Lucy!" suddenly Tumnus walked at her. "How is it going? Look good right?" he smiled brightly.

"It seems that the prince didn't like Susan," Lucy reconclude about what she saw earlier and Edmund words.

"Thank you for coming, my brother and sister," Diggory started to make his announcement infront of his throne.

"Look, I know you were mad at me. And I'm sorry!" Susan whispered to Peter and escaped her palms, holding the urge to see if it's red or not.

"It's not as simple as that, you were stealing from a prince!" Peter were also whispered at her.

"I gathered us here, in this one happy days of my life, not only to celebrate the return of Prince Peter or welcoming the new member of us, Princess Susan," Diggory continue.

"It was an accident, I didn't even knew you a prince!" Susan began to upset and looked at him.

"It also wasn't a reason to fooled someone!" Peter were also looked at her.

"Because you were so easily to fooled, I dont even come back because you dont seem smart enough to be a royal!" Peter jawdropped when she saying this. Susan realized her acted. "I'm sorry, I didn't meant to say that," she quickly apologize.

"Tonight my son will engage, my Prince Peter will engage with Princess Susan. Let's hope the best for both of them, because they will be the heir of Narnia throne only several years again from now," Diggory next words are responsed happily and politely from the guests, they were all again started clapping and try to see Peter and Susan. "For the two love birds, please come forward," Diggory lure his hand to both of them, the guests laughed lightly to his words. Peter and Susan was now realized that they were the center of attention.

Peter cancelled his plan to revenge Susan, he was dragged her again to the place where Diggory stood, stopped and position themself face to face. He took one of the ring from the golden pillow which Polly bring, and wear it on Susan left sweet finger. After he did it, Susan took the rest of the ring, and for a few seconds (which cant escape from Peter sight)she paused, and her expression now are not very happy. Peter almost grinned, Edmund plan started to work even in their party. But Susan did continue of wearing Peter his ring. Then she was shocked when Peter suddenly embraced her, he was showing his finger with rings to their guests who was now congrating and shouted for them.

"Show your ring. Smile," Peter squeezed one of his hands which now in right side of her belly. It was hurt and ticklish for Susan, but mostly hurt. Susan hold her pain and do what he told. "Great, welcome to hell," Peter looked, whispered, and smiled happily at her in his most charismatic faces. The guests probably thought that he was saying I love you or something because his face was very passionate, and Susan eyes bulged out.

"Let the party begin!" Diggory shouted, and the music get fast, the guests are starting to dancing and so does their king and queen. While Peter face get cold, and he left Susan alone, searching for Edmunds.

"Are you alright Sue?" Lucy and Tumnus was finding Susan first.

"He said he was going to kill me," Susan faces get pale.

"Really??" Tumnus gasped.

"Of course not, I was just joking around," Susan shooked and smiled brightly to them.

"That's a relief. Than I can leave you now, there bunches of beautiful faun around. Maybe it's time for me to find mate," Tumnus caress his own chest.

"Off you go Mr. Tumnus," Susan titled her head, and tumnus leave.

"You can fooled him but not me. Is everything fine?" Lucy reached her hands.

"Everything just fine Luce," Susan calmed her.

"Hmm.. If he already scared of you, then it all be a piece of cake," Edmund and Peter has finally met and disscuss about the next step.

"Then what I have to do next?" asked Peter.

"I haven't know now treat her harshly was enough," Edmund lifted his shoulder, then drinking his wine.

"I still dont think it's a good idea, young masters," Reepicheep warned them.

"Peter," Polly was walking toward them, she has finished dancing with Diggory.

"Not again," Peter mumbled. "Yes, your majesty?"

"Are you mad or what? You and Susan haven't even dancing, or at least bring her every where you go in this room," Polly remind him.

"Alright, I will," Peter nodded tiredly and started searching for Susan again.

Susan was seeing his coming and guess that it was probably her that he was searched, so she sent Lucy away, and like it or not, she stepped bravely to her fiance. Peter realized her presence and are now walking towards her.

"I want to test you," he smiled. And Susan know that it will be another nightmare.

"What kind of test, my prince?" she asked in a calm voice.

"My mother and father told me that you were a good archer, a good archer had an extraordinary reflex and balance. I want to know if it's true," answered Peter. "By dancing with you," then he lure one of his hand to Susan, while the other are pointed to the middle of the hall.

"Then so be it. I'll show you," Susan nodded and welcome his hand, she wants to prove to him that she is worthy.

"I warned you, I wont easy on you, and this dance will be rough," Peter smirked at her while he bring her to the center of the hall. The guests are now stop dancing, and make a private room for them, the main show are finally started.

"Try me," Susan smiled at him, and he hates that. Polly and diggory was watching them from the throne. While Lucy and Edmund stood on the front of the line, they were facing each other and at one moment they eyes were met, but Edmund quickly saw another way, and Lucy did the same. The music started, the violin and the cello was opened it.

The Prince and the Princess was looking to each other seriously, thay were made a small circle, and suddely face to face. Peter grabbed Susan waist and her right palms again, he squeezed it hard and smiled. Susan bit her lip and smiled forcely at him. Peter moved forward, try to step on Susan foot, but the girl realized his moves and backwards as soon as possible. Peter looked at her with that scary look, but she pretend that she dont saw them, Peter was running again aftering her feet, and she was quickly pulling them behind, what the guests saw was, their moving really fast. When Peter realized that Susan back almost bump the guests, he let his arm on her waist go, and throw her behind him, Susan was almost fell, but she jumped, swirl perfectly on the floor because her heels, and stopped in the place where Peter wants her to.

"Not really bad," Peter smirked at her.

"Try me again," Susan said without voice. Peter was using her distraction for his next movement, he pulled her right hands again and meaning to bumped her body to his, at least she'll feel dizzy while he'll gonna be alright. Susan realized that too, so she jumped in the air with their hands still grabbing each other palms, and Peter had to catch her if he dont want them (especially him) look very stupid infront of the guests. So she landed on his embrace, but not just landed, Peter was almost fall (not because her weight but because his shocked), so Susan Put all her back side of her feet (while they're circling in efforts to return Peter balance) on Peter left side waist, and swirl perfectly there behind him, then support his body. The guests was gasping and holding their breath, they thought that Susan and Peter will fall (the fact was Peter almost did fall), but Susan has restore their image that it was only their tricks to up the tense.

"This dance a bit.. Odd," Lucy said to Mr. Tumnus. The guests start chattering how they admired that dance now.

"Are they trying to kill each other?" Edmund whispered to Reepicheep.

Peter with fast turned at her and pulled her again, but this time, Susan was really falling because his action and her long gown, she shockly fall backwards, her head will hit the floor first. The guests gasped again, and Peter was also know that it was dangerous, he's not that bad to expect Susan's death, so he moved very fast towards her, bow, and catch her with his left palms are holding the back of her neck, and his right palms was supporting her back. The guests clapping as hard as they can, it was very entertain them, and they know that the couple infact has a very good dance skill. Diggory and Polly looked each other happily, they were also clapping. Peter and Susan were almost out of breath, they looked to each other eyes and still maintain they're last position.

"You really hate me aren't you?" Susan asked in a low voice.

"Yes," Peter answered straightly.

"Perhaps we can talk about this outside, why?" Susan asked.

"Smart girl," Peter suddenly pulled her again until both of them stood straightly and they smiled to the guests. "Come on," Peter lure one of his hands to Susan, and Susan welcome it. He didn't squeeze her this time. "I'm going to talked with her in private," he said to Diggory and Polly when the both of them were going to praise the prince and the princess. When they're outside the hall, Peter was letting off his hands and walked very fast to the gazebo near the cair paravel lake.

"Wait your highness!" Susan called him and pulled her skirt up a bit, then she followed Peter, it was hard actually, she felt cold because the night air, her gown was thin, and her fiance behavior made her feel that way. She was also hard to walked, especially when they walk down from the high stairs to the garden, and she troubled walk on the grass which will lead her to the gazebo. Peter was arrived first, he looked to his people house sparkling light further there, then he turned and looked at Susan. The girl looked as if she almost cried, her hair was messy because the wind blew it, her feet looked red and tired, and she let her gown straight down again like a little girl. Peter know that, and if this girl wasn't his fiance, he'll probably helped her and apologize, but this girl_ was_ his fiance, so he already throw his mercy for her.

"You were very slow," Peter looked at her coldly.

"My apologize," said Susan with a low voice, and it was shaking because the wind blow.

"I want to talk about our relationship now," Peter decided that he'll try to talked to her kindly. Susan nodded. "I want you to cancelled our engagement," he said straightly.

"Why?" Susan asked.

"Because I dont love you," answered Peter.

"I haven't love you to, but I will, love can grow, if we spent time more together, we'll—"

"I dont care. I dont even like you since we met. And look at you now, what kind of color was that? Purple? That's a widow color, you were bad at fashion. If you think you were beautiful, you were wrong. You can't even walked on the water."

"Fortunately your words were unlogic for me, my prince, so I'm not really into that, but still, my heart broke because you're tone was sounding like you humiliate me," Susan inhale, she's not crying, she even looked very mature. "And I'm sorry, but I can't give what you wanted. I owe you and your kingdom, so I promise that I'll be the best bride for you."

"We could be just friends!"

"But our position were stronger if we united. And you have your own advantage if you marry me. So I'm sorry, I'm not going to pull back."

"You will. Because my heart were already belong to someone else. And I'll wait for her no matter if they said it was useless!" Peter suddenly walked towards her, grabbed her chin, and pushed her to saw him on the eyes.

"Then, my lord, until I meet her, let me stay by your side, and if you can prove to me that you and her were really loved each other, I'll pull back and help you," Susan looked to his eyes deeply with her glassy eyes. She can't say nothing if the prince already in love with someone else, because she was also knew that feeling, not precisely knew, but she try to understand that. And Peter had been one of her precious person since he was wearing those ring on her finger. So no matter how bad he will to her, she'll help and guide him as strong as she could.

They were both quiet now, still on their last position. "Fine. Then though the other saw us as we're fiance, I'm acknowledge you as no one," then he off his hand from Susan and walked away, back to Cair Paravel, leaved the girl alone.

Susan stood still in her place. She had promise herself to not cry again, for her father who raised her, for Caspian who sacfrificed himself, for Lucy who always keep her safety, and for Cor and Corin who was now struggle and didn't come to the party because they were on watched at the gate, preventing and watching if someone try to attack Cair Paravel where Susan engagement held. But she can't help to think and feel her hatred grow even stronger to Archadia. If they weren't invaded them, all this things wont never happen. Her father and Caspian probably still alive, she still can play and dancing with Lucy, and cor and Corin dont have to do this. She has swore on her heart, and now she swear again, that she'll revenge them, that was one of her strongest reason to stay with Peter.

_**-To be continued-**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five:

_**~The Swan and the Pirates~**_

Lucy was awaken in the next morning, she was yawn on the balcony, look to Narnia dawn sky, the sun was rising. She watched it happily, thought is Tumnus watching too. The wind caress her cheek, and softly whispered _good morning Lucy_ to her, but then she realize, it wasn't only the wind, but it was also the tree._ So a strong spirit tree was here to__o,__ in Narnia_, Lucy watched them amazily, and touch their leafs or petals or say good morning too to them.

"Thank God someone was finally awake!" Polly was happily shouted when she saw Lucy walking down stairs. She looks like she already take a bath and dress up, Lucy did to.

"Good morning your majesty, it was fine weather out there," Lucy smiled at her.

"It is. Lucy, could I ask something from you?" Polly back smiled at her.

"Of course," the girl nodded.

"Please wake Prince Peter. He usually could wait until nine, but now he has earlier schedule to go through. Actually it was Edmund task, but we couldn't find him anywhere. He and Reepicheep was probably have one night party and now sleep together in no where. Be good at Peter and he'll be good to you," said polly hopefully.

"Well," Lucy considerated it, but she suddenly remember something. "I'm sorry, I can't queen Polly, beside the fact that I love to wake in early morning, I have to wake Princess Susan too," she looked Polly apologizely.

"That's ok, Edmund will wake her once he'll here. You dont have to worry about that, and he was quite servicely, he know much about lady stuff and everything, so you dont have to worry. Peter and Susan was also had one whole schedule together for today. But if Peter ready first, then you'll take him to his first work place, let Edmund and Susan catch on you later. Are you understand?" Polly explained.

"I'll do my best," said Lucy, tough her her tone was a little doubtful.

"Thank you, in a moment I'll be off too with King Diggory. Now, Peter chamber was on the west wing, the maid will take you there," Polly smiled happily and lure her hand out to called the maid. In a moment later, Lucy was finally gone with the maid.

"My apologize, I just finished my bath. I forgot that Prince Peter had an early schedule today," Edmund suddenly came and ran towards Polly.

"It's alright Edmund, I already sent Lucy there," Polly smiled at him.

"That girl?? Why?" Edmund didn't accept that fact.

"Because you were late. Beside, the four of you will spent more time together. It best if Peter know Lucy, and Susan know you. Now, you'll wake Princess Susan. Any question Ed?" Polly scolded him.

"No mam," Edmund shooked slowly.

Lucy was finally arrive at Peter's room. The room was dominate with red color,the wallpaper, the blanket, the table cloth, and somehow Lucy felt that she was here before. _It probably the tree which silently come here to admire the prince, and when they touched me their transfer some of their memory, that's why I feel like this, _she thought. He saw the Prince, still sleeping on his bed. And Lucy somehow know that he wasn't bad, though he acted like that to Susan.

"Good morning, please wake up Prince Peter!" said Lucy brightly. There's no response from Peter. Lucy dont know if she can touch it or not, but then, she did touch him. "Please wake my lord, the sun was already high on the sky. You should've shame," she was moving Peter on his bed, pushed him left and right, even touching his cheek softly, the same methods like she did to Susan when they were still child.

"What the..?? Hey.. stop it..! Ed, what's wrong with you!? We were grown up now—huh, why are you here??" Peter, still with closed eyes, was pushing Lucy's hands away when the girl tickling him, he thought it was Edmund, but then when he opened his eyes and prepared to punched Edmund, he realize that it wasn't his guardian. "I mean, Lucy, Princess Susan guardian, why are you here?" peter then sit on his bed, shooked his head, trying to fully wake. He usually still sleeping if it was Edmund who's waking him, but he didn't want to look bad infront of the girls, except Susan.

"I'm honored that you know my name. Forgive me for my behavior, it just that, I'm afraid you wont wake, and your mother sent me here because she can't find your guardian anywhere," Lucy straighted herself again.

"Oh, that bucket head.." Peter scratched his hair harshly. "But it's still to early Lucy. Sorry, can I call you that?" then he lazily put his hands down and sleepily looked Lucy.

"Yes my lord, that'll be fine. Queen Polly said that you'll have early schedule today," Lucy answered.

"Oh yeah, that schedule.." Peter was finally decide to went of bed, but when he roled left, his hands was touching something soft, it was his towel. Maybe it was Lucy who put it there, Edmund never do that to him, his duty was only to wake Peter and prepare his brakfast while Peter was taking a bath, he even can sleep in Peter's bed if the cooked was done but Peter was still in his royal bedroom. Peter looked to Lucy and smiled awkwardly.

"I'll prepare your breakfast," she responsed to Peter smiled and walked out temporarily from his room.

Peter was now walking slowly to his bath room, he was now there, and he was about to get in to the bath tub when he realized that a lot of oranges slice was floating on the water. He was confused, but then he get in and looked interestly to the oranges. The water was nor cold nor hot or warm.

"Prince Peter," Lucy suddenly called him from outside.

"Y, yes?" an oranges was slipped from Peter palms because he was shocked.

"After that you can go to the shower and take a cold bath in a minute, or do you want me to do it for you? Oh, and your clean clothes was on your wastafel," Lucy explained.

"I'll do it myself. Thank you Lucy," Peter answered while he washed his face. After he finished his bath in bath tub, he was standing and take a cold shower like Lucy said. It was somewhat refreshing. He usually just get in to the tub where the cold water is, and it's shockly awake him because it's cold, but it wasn't like that now, he even like it this way. He finally finished his all bath, dry himself and his hair with the towel which Lucy gave, then stepped outside.

"How are you feeling now?" Lucy was welcomed him.

"I feel good," Peter grinned at her. He was actually forgot that he was supposed make Lucy uncomfy to, but when he realized now, he didn't want to do that.

"Please sit, your breakfast is ready," Lucy pulling his seat, it was infront of the balcony, and there's a small rounded desk too infront of the seat, where the breakfast's ready.

"What was that Lucy?" asked Peter while sitting.

"That's, in your tub?" Lucy back asked him. Peter nodded. "Just some sea salt beads and some slices of oranges, it will give you warm in the morning and smell good all day, you dont even need a perfume, it was also give all spirits your need and boost up your mood," Lucy explained.

"And what is this?" then peter looked at the food infront of him. It was also fancy him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know what you like, today was actually princess yummy day—it's the day where I used to cooked Susan's favorite, so I made yours like hers. It was a pancake with a home made maple syrup, I made the cream tasted cherry, and the wavel are well toast. And that was a glass of fresh orange juice," Lucy explained.

Peter reached his fork and knife and began eating it. It was yummy like Lucy said. "Umh, it was delicious Lucy! You have to give to recipe to Edmund and our chef, they have to cook like this often!" Peter praised her. Lucy smiled happily in response. "Now, tell me Lucy, does Susan whole heartedly engage with me? I mean, doesn't she have someone to love, or admire at least?"

"She admire you."

"Come on, Luce, I'll help her I promise."

"That's too bad, the only thing you can help if you want to reunite her with her last fiancé was to kill her, or you can go to the abyss of life and death and asked if her last fiancé are possible to live again," Lucy finally explained.

"So she was a widow after all," Peter mumbled, hold the urge to laugh because of what he said last time was actually (almost) true. Lucy quietly glanced at him upsetly. "So tell me, Lue, about her last fiance?"

"His name is Caspian, he was a son from the kings brother, the ruler of Nabudis. A fine and a gentle young man. When Archadia invaded us, he went to war on Nabradia border, the last defences of Dalmasca. He fought bravely there, and died in honored by defend his home land and the people he loved," Lucy answered sadly. Peter decided not to asked any further question.

"Oh, you were both look so cute!" Polly walked towards them when Peter and Lucy was near the great door which lead out from Cair Paravel, their chariot was waiting outside.

"Don't say that the next thing you plan was to arrange my second engagement with Lucy," Peter was circling his eyes while he turned at her, his mother words are now always be a warning for him.

"Of course not! Silly Peter.. I just—oh, never mind. Of you go then," Polly just smiled softly at them and told them to off. Peter was walked out first, while Lucy followed behind him. "And Lucy," Polly suddenly called her. Lucy turned at her with a smile on her face—she was almost always smile. "Please, take care of Peter," said Polly.

"I will your majesty," Lucy nodded, then ran to the chariot because Peter was already shouted her name from it.

That's for Peter and Lucy. While Susan and Edmund…

"Ah, that seems nice," Edmund looked at Susan who was busily sat on the edge of the bathtub, pour the sea salt beads to the water, and the petals of orchids.

"It was good for body. You can use it later for Prince Peter for relax, or you can try it too. The water was nor cold or warm, especially hot, just put your palms in, mix it, and feel it. After that you take a cold bath for a minute at the shower. Oh yeah, girls usually used flowers, while for boys, oranges slices was good—you can ask the other from Lucy, just don't use too much flowers for you," Susan was finally finished her lesson to Edmund.

"Thank you, I was glad you called and taught me this. Now I better prepare your breakfast," Edmund nodded in understanding and walked outside Susan's bathroom. Then he curse himself because he was unable to treat her unwell like he was planned.

"This smells good, what is this?" Susan sat on her seat half an hour later, looked to the bowl infront of her.

"It was meat and vegetables porridge. Prince Peter are usually had this in the morning," Edmund answered.

Susan took her spoon and began to eat. "It was delicious Edmund. You can tell Lucy the recipe, it's a very good food when you in cold," Susan looked very delightful, it made Edmund cancelled again his intend to be bad manner. "Umm.. what did you say again? In the morning?"

"All morning actually. Queen Polly insist that he had to always eat this so he'll grew strong. I'm actually a good cook, but because of her, I have limited my creativity," Edmund explained in somewhat expression feel sorry to Peter.

"It was good, but doesn't Prince Peter feel bored?" Susan almost finish her porridge, she eat a full of spoon again into her mouth.

"I bet he does. But what can we do? Especially him," Edmund mumbled.

"He was feared with his own mother?"

"No, it wasn't that. It just, Peter and the queen were really love each other. And since that day, Peter decided not to hurt her heart anymore."

Susan was also decided that she wont ask a further question, it must have be Peter who will explain it to her, once he'll ready and trust her. She put her spoon and took the glass, the thing inside was looked like a normal fresh milk, so she just drink it. "Ohok!" and choke as soon as she drank it. Edmund was almost had a heart attack. He asked is Susan alright. "It was a very unique tasted milk you had," Susan gave her glass to Edmund.

"Sorry, I should've warned you. It was a wild horse milk my lady, that's why it tasted kinda strong," Edmund looked at her apologizely.

"Wild what? Umh, never mind, was it, Queen Polly who ordered it to?" Susan wiped the rest of the milk on her lip with her handkerchief.

"Yes."

"Well, she really wants her child grew strong."

In a moment later, they were already in her chariot, on the way to Peter place. Susan told by Diggory before, that now Narnia had four main city, Beruna, Ettinsmor, Archenland, and the capital city of Cair Paravel. Diggorry rulled the three of them, except Beruna, he handed the government to Peter, it was a task he made for his own son in order to be king. Peter have to well managed and stabilized the city. And Beruna was the place where Susan and Edmund rode towards to.

Peter was already there, he was visiting the orphan house (it was the third place he went), when a chariot stopped in it's yard. He asked permission from the house keeper to turned and looked if it's really like he already guessed.

"Princess Susan," Lucy welcome them both, she watched Peter from further from earlier. "Prince Peter was almost in. you better come to him," she told her.

"Thank you Luce. And thank you Lord Edmuund," Susan smiled at Lucy, then she touched Edmund shoulder and quickly walked to Peter. His fiancé was waited for her patiently with a big smile as if he glad when he see her. _A big fake smile_, Susan thoughts, but she still took his arms with a soft smile.

"This is Princess Susan, my fiancé. And Susan, this is Mrs. Mcready, the house keeper of the orphan house, a very strong woman indeed," Peter welcomed her and pulled her softly to the house keeper.

"Nice to meet you," Susan shaked hands with the house keeper.

"I already heard about you two. The perfect couple indeed! You better watched for him too miss Susan! Now come along dear, the children was thrilled to see their future king and queen!" Mrs. Mcreadyy smiled to both of them, walked in, and gave a signal for them to followed her. Peter put his right hand on Susan's back and guide her in.

"Hmm.. That looks real," Lucy mumbled to herself while she watched them.

"Don't feel like slapping me today?" Edmund suddenly asked and shocked her.

"Good day wasn't it Lord Edmund?" she try to changed the topic.

"It seems your lady like me better than you," Edmund said that in purpose.

"Oh!" Lucy couldn't believe what she just heard. "Your Prince said that he was well served when I'm the one in charge for him this morning!" she response upsetly.

"Excuse me sist, could you take the cat for me?" suddenly, a little boy pulled her skirts, he looked as if he wants to cry.

"Of course dear one. Where is it?" Lucy kneel infront of him and erased his tear.

"There," the boy pointed to the sky. To the highest branch of the tree. A puffy hair ball was rolled there.

"Oh, tree…" Lucy suddenly feel uneasy. "I'll go get him for you," but she stood up and walked to the tree.

"Your arm will broke if you fall, it's high," Edmund said to her while he was walking to the boy, accompany him.

"I am not listen to you," Lucy turned to the tree and started to climb.

"Lord Edmund!" one of the guard called Edmund, his face was panicked because of Lucy. Edmund just smile at him like he told him to watched.

"Ack!" suddenly, the boy shouted and the guard gasped. Edmund back looked to lucy and realize that she almost fell.

"It's alright," he calmed the boy. Then he watched Lucy again. "How is the wind?" he shouted. She almost there.

"Nice!" Lucy back shouted upsetly.

"And how was your skirt?" Edmund teased her, he was smiling.

"Secure!" Lucy faces gets red. She was carefully climbing now, she doesn't know if the others could see her undies, but she almost there and Edmund was already reveal her secret, so she (almost) didn't care. What she didn't know was, Edmund actually watched her and really secured her beautiful view from the other except for him and the boy, he didn't meant to saw it, but it was saw. So..

"Ah, there you go kitty.. Come on, come here!" Lucy finally stood near the cat. Her right hands were holding the branch, while her right hand lure to the cat.

Suddenly, the cat stood and straight himself. "I'm no kitty," he said with a very deep voice, then suddenly jumped down to the boy embrace.

"Ah, fluffy! You made me scared, it's very lucky that the sister want to convinced you to came down!" the boy happily shouted to the cat. "Here you go sister, your presents! By the way, I'm in hurry, so I just going to give it to your boyfriend!" he yelled again to Lucy. "Here mister," then he handed something to Edmund and ran away.

"His not my boyfriend!" Lucy yelled back at him.

"You look really enjoy up there, or it's because you cant come down?" Edmund looked at her with his teasing sight. He looked very naughty but also somehow sexy, make Lucy blush.

"I think I can handle," she said in mature voice.

"Really? Good then," Edmund said with no expression. Lucy try her best to ignore him, she was looking her path again.

"How come I can't come down?? Fiuhh.. Easy Lucy!" she mumbled to herself.

Edmund finally feel sorry for her. He was now really walking under the tree. "Jump," he shouted to Lucy.

"And broke my arm??"

"You such a bold aren't you! Just jump! I'll catch you!"

"Am I supposed to believe someone who always watching inside my skirt!?"

"Is it me? Or is it someone else who will going to see that when they catch you?"

Lucy was about to mad, she forgot that she was up on the tree. She made a sudden move, and the branch in her feet can't hold her any longer. It broke, and Lucy fall to the ground with a high speed. Luckily, Edmund was there and easily catch her, Lucy successfully landed in his embrace. There's a moment where everything look very slow for Lucy, this is the first time a guy catch her with his strong hand, a very good looking guy actually—when she looked his face.

"Agh! How dare you shouted about my skirts infront of the guards!" Lucy snapped of it and began to punch his chest and face.

"My voice aren't loud as that! I'm not going to broke a girls honor!" Edmund defend himself. Lucy stopped punching. "Now, do you mind?" asked Edmund with an upset tone. Lucy just realize that Edmund was still carried her in his embrace. She quickly down from there. Her face was extremely red again. "Here, your present," Edmund give her the flower paper from the boy. She grabbed it quickly and ran anywhere she could escape, her heart was pounding.

_**~)(_*_)(~**_

It's been two weeks now since Peter engagement. And he knew for sure, Susan was his jewelry, only a jewelry. Why? Because Narnia people listened and adored her so much. For example, in Beruna, the high consuls were never listen to Peter as serious as when Susan come, it wasn't because they don't trust him, they were know that he countable just like his father, but it's his manner they worried to, first year he rule, Peter almost wont listen to the consul, it gave them a broken heart, and they don't want listen to him again because he wants to always play with his guardian, Beruna probably only a mere toy for him, that's what they think, Peter feel very sorry about that, he wanted to fix it and become a great future king for all, but it's true that he still wants to play. But since two weeks ago, Susan become a bridge for them, her well mannered and her maturity was enchanted the consuls, and when she said _"Please listen what my lord suggest" _ by looking to Peter, the consul listened to Peter very carefully, Peter was happy and told them his mind, a great suggestion that he actually always made, and he listen back to the consuls, so the consuls was happy too and think that he was also become mature since he engage with Susan. And Susan don't lied to Peter about her bright brain and about she become a politician, she always helped Peter find a way in the meeting when it's already stucked, and she knew how to glad people. They were sometimes checked the paper together and discuss in their way home in the chariot. And because of the good improvements, Diggory add a lot more troops for Peter army. This made Peter maintain his good impression with Susan. They were a very perfect couple infront of their people eyes.

But still, Peter doesn't want her, behind his people and his parents, he still treat her badly. Like when they arrived at Cair Paravel, they were discuss in the chariot, but Peter just left her when they arrived, he just walked straight to where ever he wants, he doesn't even bother looking back, and all night he wont talk to Susan except if there are dinner with Polly and Diggory or the guests. Another example, the royal family has a breakfast together in Wednesday, the menu was yuck and yumm, especially with that curse vegetable juices that Peter hate so much. He never want to drink it. Susan realize that, and she as his fiancé was try her best to become a good future wife and assist him whole heartedly. So, she switched glass with Peter and drink his healthy bad tasted juice. Peter used this chance and made her drink until the fifth glass. When she was almost have her six glass (her face was almost green like the juices), the other who realized was save her.

"I think the juices was enough your majesty. We want to see our Prince grow strong, but it's probably will make him stomache if he had too much," said Reepicheep while glanced upsetly to Peter.

"I'll take Princess Susan to her chamber. She doesn't look very well. We will catch up you later Prince Peter," Lucy was also stood from her seat and walked to Susan. Edmund stay on his place, feel sorry to Susan but his on Peter side, though he feel somewhat embarrassed when Lucy saw him that way, like she disappointed at him.

And in one night, Polly was watching her son's and his fiancé arrival from the window in her husband work place. Peter walked firstly as usual, didn't wait for Susan and just leave her. While Susan stopped for a minute infront of the chariot, looked his back pleadingly, then walked.

"I have to admit that you were right my love, our son seems still denied his fiancé. Poor Susan, she must've feel sad. I want to comfort her like I was her own mother, but I'm too embarrassed if she tell me what's going on," Polly hugged herself.

"Don't worry love, it needs process. And I already have a plan," Diggory calmed her, he walked to her and kiss her forehead.

"What? We have three days off? And my parents want us to spent the days by sailing?" asked Peter confusedly when Edmund told his schedule on this week.

"Yes," Edmund nodded.

"If I have a day off I prefer to sleep all day, and by the way, I don't feel like sailing since the last letter incidents on Dawn Treader," Peter change his royal tunic with his sleep robe.

"And by the way, we wouldn't sail with Dawn Treader," Edmund was suddenly have a meaningful smile.

Peter looked at his eyes, try to understand his meaning. "No way.. Is he?? I mean—they let us sail with Splendour Hyaline!?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Great! Then we just have to leave the girls here!"

"We cant, the King probably canceled it, if we don't take the girls," Edmund shooked his head. He was actually has another reason, he wants Lucy to sail with them.

"Fine! But we were taking Peridan, only for this time we will leave Reep, he always defend the girls," Peter nodded calmly. He was now overrun by excitement. "We just have to locked them at the cabin once we sailed," he didn't even care about the girls again.

So then, they sailed in the next morning.

"Look, look Sue! Dolphin!" Lucy pointed to a groups of the dolphin which swam and jumped near the Splendour Hyaline.

"And that's a mermaid! Oh, there's lot more!" Susan were embracing her and pointed to the mermaids who waved at them.

"It's the first time for you to sail my ladies?" asked Peridan, he was happy because the two girls seems overrun with excitement. Peter gave him a special tasks to accompany the girls all the time, and answer all their answer, so they wont bother to ask the boys.

"It is, my lord! Dalmasca surrounded by desert, some of us even never look at sea," Lucy shouted happily.

"This was also the first time for Prince Peter and Lord Edmund to sail with Splendour Hyaline, it's the most beautiful and the fastest ship in Narnia, it's decoration were lovely, every inch was art, but she was also a great when you use her for war, strong indeed! That's why the boys were very exciting!" Peridan explained to them.

Lucy turned for a while. She looked to Edmund who busily pulling the rope, he look good looking as always with his light, young green colored tunic, thin leather vest, light and brown colored pants, and pair of leather boots. The wind blow his hair, and he look very cool since he run this ship with the other crew. Edmund realize that Lucy was watching him, he lifted his head, look directly at her, and give her a small smile. She was very attractive for him, she looks cute by curlying her hair, and her light-young blue colored dress were matched with the ocean.

Lucy gasps, she blushed again, and it was again because of him. "What's the matter Sue?" she asked Susan in order to distract her ownself again.

"It just, I hope Cor and Corrin was here. You know, they could enjoy all of this too like we do," Susan face gets gloomy, she said in a small voice.

"They will. It just, they're trying so hard now, we were only disturb them if we come to them and ask them to join. You remembered that they asked one month to practice without our visit right? In order they can concentrate," Lucy comfort her.

"I know Luce. It's okay. It just, we were so close like brothers and sisters, we never missed something without them. But for now, just—let us enjoy while we were here. I bet they wanted that too," Susan smiled at her. They were both laugh.

Peter was walking towards Edmund, he has the same outfit like his guardian, the different is, his tunic colored was young blue like Lucy and of course with more complex pattern, his pants colored are not as brown as Edmund's, it's younger and almost earth yellow, and a small necklace was rounded his neck, it was a gold emblem of Narnia, the kingdom emblem. He glanced at Susan for a while, she wore a deep green colored dress, her skin was sparkling under the sun light, and her wavy beautiful hair was naturally blew by the wind, a big white daisy was tiding some of her hair at the right side, overall she looks beautiful. She knew that Peter glanced at her, so she turned at him and smiled softly, Peter turned his face to the other direction.

"What do you think?" he asked Edmund.

"Umh, it's a very fine weather for sail. But less challenge. Probably will be boring for three days, only floating at the sea. Splendour are probably the only reason we should still feel happy," Edmund answered, he finished tied the rope.

"It's because the girls are here," Peter grumped. "Say what, if I can get us out from Narnia watch pose sight, would you sail her to Lone Islands?" then he asked with voice that only Edmund could hear.

"I would, our men were also would, they curious about it for years. But no, Pete."

"Why??"

"Are you forgot the rumors, and we bring girls with us? And what about Peridan??"

"We just hid them at the cabin. I could lobby Peridan by saying that we were drop there for only couple of minutes, and just looking around."

"Still, no."

Two hours later, Lucy and Susan were sitting on their cabin, looking the view from their window.

"It was very foggy, very thick. And we're moving so slowly," Susan said. _What exactly was Peter thoughts to brought us to this mystery place? _She thoughts. She was right, a very thick fog was floating around them, they could barely seen the sea surface or anything outside, it was also so quiet. The air feel chill. Susan hugged herself.

"I feel something," Lucy whispered. Susan glanced at her. "Something is moving outside, it's watching us.."

"What was that Lucy? Is that dangerous?" Susan worriedly asked her.

"I don't know. I couldn't even detect it. There's magic around here," Lucy shooked her head slowly. When Lucy said something like that, it means they weren't supposed to stop, and if they stop, they shouldn't stop more than three minutes.

"Feel the thrill already?" Edmund suddenly came down to their cabin, brought two travel robes with him.

"Where are we my lord?" asked Lucy, something was starting to overwhelm her since they enter the foggy area, until she forgot her personal thoughts to Edmund.

Edmund even shocked for a minute when she talked to him. "We were at Lone Islands, the legendary island. Some people were missing here, sometimes with their ship, and none of them ever comeback. But don't worry, it just a myth, a lot of people said that the island was never existed. Peter and I were sail here for once or twice in one until three years ago. But we never find anything except a very thick fog," he explained while handed the robes to Susan and Lucy. "Wear that, it's a bit chill here," he added then walked to the stairs again.

"Edmund," Susan suddenly grabbed his arm. "It's probably saved the last time you visit here. But it wasn't now. Go tell Peter if he want to stop, don't stop more then three minutes," she said in a lowered voice and a serious look on her eyes.

"It will be alright my lady," Edmund smiled calmly at her. Susan off her hands and let Edmund walked out.

"They wont listen to us aren't they," Susan sigh and sit on her sofa again.

"Prepare everything you need for defend yourself," Lucy warned her.

"I thought it would be a nice and safe journey. That's why I left my legendary bow at Narnia," Susan murmured while holding her head.

"That's a very kind of you my lord. You were aware of everything, that's why you handed them the robe, so the outsider wont know that they were girls because it would be more dangerous for them. I knew what our prince true intent, and I hope he could learn something from you to not let himself control by his ego," Peridan welcomed Edmund when he arrived outside again.

"It's chill Peridan. Now you go and accompany them, they looked worried," Edmund told him. Then he realize, Splendour Hyaline was stopped moving. He ran to Peter. The Prince were stood at the left side of the ship, looking the fog around him. "Why were we stop moving?" Edmund try calmly as he could and asked.

"Just for a while Ed. You already did what I told you?" Peter back asked him.

"Yes. And they looked so worried down there," Edmund nodded. "You do realize about all the risk, right?"

"What's gotten into you Ed?" Peter looked at him confusedly.

"Nothing."

"I thought you with me.."

"I will always be with you!"

"So? Now you're defending them!"

"It's not about defending them! Tsk, it's already more than three minutes," Edmund feel the time tickling around him.

"And what's that three minutes again?" Peter suspiciously looked at him.

"Look, I knew in the end you always get it sorted. But it was best to be more wise and prevent," Edmund try to talked softly at him.

"Now you're just talking.." Peter looked somehow disappointed. "Fine. Off we now!!" then he yelled again to all the Splendour Hyaline crew.

"Your majesty, she wont move!!" one of the crew yelled from the back of the ship.

"What do you mean she can't move!?" Peter back yelled at him.

"Your majesty, a ship sailed here with a high speed, it quite huge! It would crash us in five minutes, infront of you!" a crew from the top of the ship warned them all. Peter and Edmund looked each other faces. It finally happen!

"Five people, dive and release her from everything that tied her! Less from five minutes, go, go, GO!!" Edmund give his order. "Captain, prepare to parry once she was released!"

"Men, to your battle station!!" Peter screamed. He pulled his sword and stood straightly. His crews were busily get ready for their orders. They could hear a sound of another ship approached them. They could feel the tense, and the air is getting cold. Suddenly, Splendour Hyaline was trembled, and move suddenly to the right. While that happen, all her passangers could see the front side of a big black ship break through the fog, and ready crashed with them. "Incoming!" Peter jumped back. They were crashed in a blink of an eye, he blew and fall because the pressure. Edmund quickly stood beside him, and he was too. The black ship was releasing her self from Splendour Hyaline, but a lot of ropes were tied on her side.

"Hello!" suddenly, a man popped out from the top of the black ship. He seems a bit drunk, looked dirty and odd. "I'm captain Jack Sparrow and this is my lady Black Pearl. I come here to take your lady and the boy with a good looking face and the precious golden emblem on his neck!" he shouted. In a moment later, a groups which consist with a lot of pirates were landed on Splendour Hyaline.

"Protect the ship! Protect your prince!" Edmund shouted angrily and stood infront of Peter while his prince blew a horn to ask for reinforcement. The fight was started between them. Though then people include Edmund was protecting, the pirates were aren't bad, especially with their berserk technique of swordplay, they could keep the Narnian busy. Peter fought two pirates at one time, while Edmund face this jack Sparrow captain who tried to approach Peter. "Don't play with me!" Edmund manage to pushed Jack farther from Peter. That boy was upset him with his drunk style of sword play.

Peter manage to throw the two pirates to the sea, but a sudden attack from the third pirates almost got him if some arrows didn't shot the pirates and successfully made him fall to the sea. Peter looked around to find his savior. It was Susan, she still wearing her robe, but her hood were off accidently, and a bow were still on a steady position in her arm. Lucy and Peridan was behind her.

"Aha!" suddenly a sword were swung at Peter, luckily his reflexes were good and he able to parry it. "I bet you didn't see that coming!" a man with a thin and light body were attacking him. He was good, and fast, and wild, even Peter had a difficulty when he deal with him.

"No," Susan mumbled, grabbed a blade from the floor, and ran to Peter.

"Susan no!!" Lucy yelled, but Peridan hold her because a pirates almost had her. He decided to protect Lucy because when he killed the pirates, Susan was already missing from his sight.

"Ah!" Susan swing her blade to the man who attacked Peter. She never used a blade or a sword before, so she swung it to everywhere she could hit, it's good actually, the man couldn't read her move, and Peter take this chance to fiercely attack the man. The combination between he and Susan are made the man a bit panicked and difficult to handle them in one time.

"Elizabeth!!" suddenly, Jack screamed when Edmund almost got him.

"I'm a bit busy here!!" the man back shouted at him, he find a space between Susan and her blade, then he kicked her stomache until she cried and fall. At least his enemy become one, but Peter attacked were getting stronger and faster than the last. He able to pushed the swords away from the man body, jumped, swirl, and kicked him on the air. The man threw to the back, he bumped the side of the ship.

"Jack! A ship approach!" a pirates from the Black Pearl warned jack and his companions.

"Hurry, mate! Back to the Pearl! Abandon this ship!" Jack suddenly launched a very dangerous attack to Edmund, not to kill him, but to escape. "Elizabeth!" he shouted while he was running to where the man stood again, the Pearl was starting to moved away. The man was suddenly launched a sudden attack to Peter, he intent to distract the prince. Edmund realize their true intends.

"Peter no! it's Susan!!" the boy warned his best friends. But it was too late, Jack was suddenly grabbed Susan's waist as the girl screamed while she was trying to protect Peter from the other pirates attacked. Peter saw them get through of him and the man in slow motion, Jack was carrying Susan, and jumped to the sea, Susan tried her best to straight her back and yelled to Peter to run while she was falling. The man were also stopped attacking Peter, turned, and jumped to the sea. Peter could hear Lucy cried back there.

"Edmund!" Peter called while he running to the ship side and looked down. The pirates swim back to the pearl, and he saw Jack and the man are holding Susan while they were swim, the girl couldn't escape, and though she floated, her face are sometimes drawned by the wave.

"What!?" Edmund back yelled at him. The rest of the pirates are still on their ship, he and the other crew still busily fighting with them. Then he realized, Peter was now standing on the ship side. "What are you doing?!"

"Wait outside the fog! I'll be back at the third day with Susan!!"

"Peter, NO!!"

"I PROMISE!!" Peter was finally jumped to the sea, the water was so cold. Then he swim as quick as possible to the pearl, the wave always pushed him back, but he pushed himself front. He was finally able to touched the ship, when the rain of arrows were attacking him from above. He took a deep breathe and dive, then two people suddenly jumped and swim on his side, grabbed his arm and pulled him up.

"Add speed!!" Peter could hear someone shouted while he was carried to the up of the Pearl.

"Here Jack!" said one of the man who hold Peter, and threw him on the ship floor. Peter was busily cough out the water from his mouth.

"No! You were not supposed to be here! Released him, please!" he could hear Susan cried.

"Well, well," Jack are now standing infront of him. "We weren't failed," he smiled.

"You pay for this you hear me," Peter said in a deep and angry tone while he looked up to Jack.

"Unfortunately we were about to sell you to pay our debt," said Jack. "Ellie.." then he looked to Peter back.

"No, don't!" Peter could see Susan now, she was sitting on the floor in the middle of the pirates, she was all wet, and she tries to crawl at him, her face were so scared and panicked. Then suddenly, peter vision gets blur, and everything turn to dark.

_**-To be continued-**_


End file.
